Her Selfless Heart
by Parisa01
Summary: Aika's journey begins when Destiny Island was engulfed by darkness. All she wanted was to find home and regain her memories. But there is a threat to all the worlds; darkness. With the help of Sora, her new friends Donald and Goofy, they embark on a journey to save the worlds from darkness, find the King, Kairi and Riku. Eventually her selfless heart will save her friends. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Bestest Friend

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Name: Aika (love fire in Japanese)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5ft 5in**

 **Homeworld: ?**

 **Appearance: Brown straight hair up to her neck, side swept bangs, slightly tanned skin, round blue eyes, dimples and full lips.**

 **Personality: Bold, kind, talkative, passionate, daring, confident, exciting, headstrong, brave, blunt, impulsive, quick tempered, stubborn, cheeky, underneath her exterior she is insecure, depressed and emotional.**

 **Attire of clothes: Grey turtleneck short sleeved crop top, high waisted black leather shorts, black knee high socks and black trainers.**

 **Background: Like Kairi, she arrived on Destiny Islands in a meteor shower and had no memories of her past. Instead of living with Kairi, she lives with Riku and his mother.**

 **Voice: Angelina Jolie**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bestest friend**

A young 16-year-old girl sat on the edge of a miniature island. Aika stared into the distant across the ocean with determination. Her brown hair danced in the wind and the cool refreshing breeze calmed her senses. As her blue eyes stared into the distance, she vowed deep inside her heart; she would explore the worlds to find her past and her home.

She dug her hands into her pocket and took out a star shaped object made of red stained glass with silver frames, brown stitches and a brown thread to the topmost piece. The token in the middle was an odd shape; a heart with a little cross at the bottom. It was the only thing with her when she arrived on Destiny Islands. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it held sentimental value to her; it was as if someone took so much time and effort just to create it. She put it back into her pocket and sighed.

"It's out there, somewhere." Aika mumbled to herself. "I'll find it and I will get my memories back." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Riku standing behind her. "So this is where you're hiding?" He smirked.

"So you found me." She grinned whilst scratching the back of her head. "I'll go work on the raft."

Riku noticed his best friend's hands which were covered with a few blisters. Her hands were trembling a bit and he sighed. He felt bad for making her work so much. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, you can take the day off, you've worked enough for the day." He stated and she crossed her arms.

"It's like this is a job." She stated.

"Well it kinda is." He mumbled.

"So where are the lovebirds?" She asked curiously.

"Well Sora and Kairi are getting some leftover supplies we need for the raft." His best friend smirked at this.

"I see what you did there. Putting them lovebirds together." They both laughed at this.

As the laughing died down, Riku looked at Aika with a smirk and winked at her. She furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"You know what that means?" He asked flirtatiously.

"What are you on about Riku?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Now it's just us two…" Her jaw hit the ground and she punched his head. "Okay, okay. I deserved that one!"

She crossed her arms with a pout whilst glaring up at him. He just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Please don't give me that look." He begged.

"Aika, Riku, Sora's fallen asleep again!" They heard Kairi's voice from the seashore.

Aika grinded her teeth together and Riku looked at her. He gasped with wide eyes and took a step back clearly scared. She was clearly very irritated and angry.

"That lazy asshole!" She growled and hopped off the bridge onto the sand. Riku jumped after her and followed her quickly. She marched towards the sleeping boy's direction with Kairi following her.

Sora was snoring loudly and Aika placed her hands on her hips towering over him. She cracked her knuckles and Kairi's eyes widened.

'Oh he's gonna get it now.' She thought.

"Wake up!" Aika growled through her teeth.

"I'll kick your butt, Aika." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Sora, wake up!" Her voice was rising.

"Then you'll have to walk with a big L on your forehead for Lame Loser!" He smiled and grinded her teeth together. Kairi and Riku gasped at this. "Stop sitting on me with your big butt, you're heavy as it is!"

"SORA!" She yelled whilst punching his head. He shouted and sat up. The boy placed his hands on his head whilst rubbing it and whining in pain. He looked up at her and smiled.

"H-hey, loser." He stuttered and his blue eyes widened whilst gulping. He shook his head and hands whilst turning pale from fear.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She yelled whilst grabbing his collar.

The boy stood up quickly and started running off. She quickly ran after him whilst shaking her fist up in the air.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Aika yelled whilst chasing him and Riku just shook his head whilst face palming.

* * *

The 4 best friends were all finished for the day and decided to spend the last few minutes staring into the distance before leaving; something they all did every day. Sora was lying down on the leaning Paopu Fruit tree unharmed because Aika decided not to beat him up. Kairi sat next to him and on left was Riku who stood with his back leaning on the tree.

Aika sat on the edge of the islands still staring at the star shaped object from her pocket as her other friends were talking amongst themselves.

'Who could have made this?' She thought to herself. It was something very beautiful and precious to her; the remaining thing from her past that even she did not know. She didn't know what it was called, what it was for and why she had it. There were so many questions she wanted answers. She wanted to know where exactly she came from and if she had family/friends out there. Were they looking for her? These questions made her want to go to the outside worlds even more. Ever since she had gotten to the Islands that had been her main goal. She ignored how small and peaceful the islands were but instead focused on getting out.

The trio all looked at Aika and Riku called out her name. But she stated silent as she continued to stare into the distance and her golden hair blew in the wind. It was silent and all that could be heard were the sound of the relaxing and peaceful waves. Something she admired about the islands and something she would soon miss.

The sun had already set and it was dark with the start twinkling in the sky. Sora and Kairi decided to go home and Riku walked them to their boats. He walked back to go sit with his best friend.

"That's really pretty." Riku stated with a smile on his face. "Is it a good luck charm?"

"I don't really know what it is. But it was with me when I was washed up on the islands." She stated.

"So it really is good luck, huh?" He smiled but she looked down frowning which made his smile drop. "Are you okay, Aika?"

"For 10 years, I've been lost with no memories, not even one." She mumbled. "I'm really scared, Riku."

"Scared of what?" He asked curiously and she turned to him with teary eyes. It was so rare to see Aika this emotional and sad; she was always so cheerful and full of life. A tear slowly fell down her face and held her charm against her heart. "You don't have to be afraid. Come on, you're fearless."

"What if I get lost again?" She asked and his cyan eyes widened. "What if something bad happens to me or to us?"

Riku smiled sweetly and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with another tear falling down her cheek. On his face was such a reassuring smile which could make any worry disappear.

"I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you. I'll protect you with my life and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He vowed. "The reason why I want to get out of these islands, the real reason, is to become stronger so that I can protect those I care about, like you."

"Why do you care about me so much?" She asked.

"You're my best friend, silly." He poked her forehead; a habit he'd kept since they were kids. "You know, when I look at you…" He looked down and his face softened. She stared at him with sparkling eyes; she was curious. "…You remind me of someone I met a long time ago."

When he looked up at Aika, she placed her hand on his head and rustled his hair with affection; a habit she'd kept since they were kids. Instantly, he remembered when he was 5 years old, a man with brown hair and blue eyes did that same to him. He and Aika seemed alike; like they were siblings.

"Are you dazing out again?" She asked with a giggle and he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I guess so." He smiled at her. "You know Aika, I'm glad you showed up here 10 years ago."

"Really? Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Thanks to you, life has gotten more interesting." This really brought a smile on her face as she wiped her tears away.

"Oh Riku…" She sighed. "If you're trying to trick me into making you cookies, it won't work." He shook his head.

"Hey, I'm serious." He said.

"Thanks Riku." She mumbled. "You're the one who's been the most supportive and you're the bestest friend anyone could have."

"Aw Aika." He had a cocky smile on his face. "Bestest isn't even a word." He received a hard smack from the back of his head.

"Way to ruin a moment!" She pouted and he laughed at this.

"Oh, what moment, eh?" Riku teased her and she huffed whilst rolling her eyes. "You know you should stop rolling your eyes; you might roll them all the way back and you would be able to see again."

"Oh my god, Riku. Why do you say things like that?" Aika laughed.

"I know how much they grind your gears." She huffed whilst shaking her head.

"You know you're not funny." She stated.

"Then why are you smiling?" He smirked.

"Because you're an absolute idiot." Aika stuck out her tongue and they laughed.

That would be the last night they spent before their worlds changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Homesick

The music box music would be Sanctuary.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Love**

 **Chapter 2: Homesick**

"Mom, we're home!" Riku called out as he and Aika walked into their house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A cheery voice sang

When they walked into a small kitchen they saw Misaki; Riku's mother. She was a 35 year old woman who had silver waist length straight hair, straight cut bangs, fair skin and green eyes. She was a tall and slim woman who actually looked like she was in her mid-20's. Misaki raised Riku and later Aika by herself because when Riku was just a baby, his father died at sea in a storm.

"You two are home, ah my children." She wrapped her arms around them and held them close.

"Mom!" Riku whined.

"Mom!" Aika sighed whilst hugging her mother. She loved her adoptive mother because even though she didn't know what it was like to have parents, Misaki filled that void perfectly. She loved Aika like she was her own daughter; the mother always wanted a daughter and 10 years ago, when she adopted the little girl, she was blessed.

"I made your favourite, Riku! Fish pie!" She grinned and let go of her children.

The silver haired woman set the table and they ate together. Aika was quieter than usual, tonight. On a normal night, she'd always be talking about what they did or teasing Riku about things; she was the loud one of their family which reminded Misaki of Riku's father, Haru. Misaki asked if she was alright, with Riku staring at her and the young teenager would lie, saying she was tired today.

After dinner, Aika washed her plate and went straight to her room without any words. She closed the door behind her, took her shoes off and sat on her bed. She placed a lamp on her bed. It was made by Riku's father. The lamp spun around and could play music like a music box by winding up the lamp. The lamp would also project stars on the wall around her. Whenever the girl was upset or sad, listening to the music and seeing those stars would calm her down. When she arrived at the islands, she would always cry at night, so Misaki played the lamp and it would help her sleep peacefully.

The brunette had tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly; today she was so depressed. Having no memories killed her inside because she felt like there were so many significant people and memories she should remember, but she couldn't. Life on Destiny Islands was peaceful but it was as if there was something beckoning her to return to her home. But how could she if she couldn't remember where home was for her?

The door opened slowly and Misaki looked into the room. Her eyes watered and she felt her heart break when she saw her adoptive daughter crying. She slowly walked into the room, closed the door behind her and turned the light on a dimmer light setting. Behind the door, hid Riku who was watching if things were okay with Aika.

"My sweetheart…" Misaki sat beside the blue eyed teenager with tears falling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her and held her against her chest. "You miss home, don't you?" She asked.

"I can't even remember it." She stated. "I feel like there are things and people that are so important for me to remember. But I just can't. There's something beckoning me to remember and to return back home; but how? How can I when I can't even remember who I once was?"

"Someday, you'll remember darling." Misaki whispered. "You just give it time."

"But when? I don't want to stay like this! I wanna know who I was, where I came from, who my friends and family were and where they are? It just hurts so much that all these memories are gone and there may be no way to get them back." She cried. "I keep having these dreams about people, but when I look at their face I can't see a thing; I can just hear them, calling out for me to come home. They're beckoning me to return but, how can I?" She looked up at Misaki with her blue eyes glimmering with tears.

"You have to believe in yourself." She stated with a smile as she placed her hand on the girl's heart. "Aika, believe in your heart and it will show you the right way." The young woman's eyes widened at this as she saw something flash before her eyes.

" _Believe in your heart and it will guide you through many obstacles in your life. No matter how dire the situation, always believe in yourself and what is inside of you." A man with dark hair smiled down at her. His face was a lit blurry but his voice was crystal clear. "May your heart be your guiding key."_

She looked up at her adoptive mother who smiled sweetly at her and wrapped her arms around her neck, then buried her face into her neck. The teenage then started to cry and sob silently as Misaki hushed her whilst patting her back.

Riku watched on with his eyes as wide and round as plates. He felt like his heart was cracking whilst watching his best friend and girl he had liked for so long, in sorrow and anguish. He had to do something; anything to get her to the outside world so that she could find her home, just for her to be happy. Then he remembered about the man in the brown robe who wanted him to open the door of the world. At first the boy decided not to, and wanted to discuss it with Aika first. But now he saw her pain, he needed to open the door to this world so they could discover new worlds, in hopes of finding Aika and Kairi's homes. To him, it was not just about exploring anymore, he needed to help her. The silver haired teen turned around and ran out quietly. He closed the door behind him and started ran as fast as he could. It was it; he was going to get what he wished for.

* * *

 _Realm of Darkness_

A woman with blue hair was walking with her legs incredibly tired; it was as if she was walking forever and she was unaware of how long she was here for. More importantly, how long she will be down here for. The young woman looked up and gasped as her eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating when she saw in front of her.

"What? Could it be?!" She asked and saw the Castle of Dreams right there. She placed her hands on her chest and felt so much fear. "Why is Cinderella's world here in the darkness?" As he watched on, the fear in her heart grew as many questions arose. "I hope Terra is alright...But Aika…"

The woman sighed and took out a blue shaped good luck charm made out of stainless glass; one she made so long ago. She looked down at it whilst gripping onto the charm and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I promised the Master that you'd be safe. But now I don't even know where you are. I hope you're somewhere safe, our little dragon." She smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. "We love you and miss you and I know someday you'll become strong enough to save me."


	3. Chapter 3: Power of Heart

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 3: Power of heart**

"Riku!" Aika was slowly falling asleep until heard Misaki's voice; her tone sounded very worried. The young woman sat up and opened her door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked yawning.

"Riku's not home and I found this in his room." Their mother held out a piece of paper with some writing on it. "It says he's gone to the play islands to set things right."

Suddenly they heard the sound of thunder and it began to rain. Aika could see her adoptive mother's face change drastically; she looked extremely scared and worried. Her face went paler, her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"My baby!" She exclaimed and her adoptive child grabbed her arms.

"Mom, don't!" Misaki looked down at her. "I'll go after him."

"No, Aika it's too dangerous!" She shouted with tears falling down her cheeks and her hands began to tremble.

"You lost your husband in a storm, I won't let you lose your son." She stated. "Just trust me. I'll get him back for you and if I don't I'll find a way."

"Aika, without you two…" She stopped mid sentence and sobbed.

"Mom, you told me that I have to believe in myself and believe in my heart. This is what I have to do." Aika smiled. "I promise you, he'll be alright. You just have to trust me, okay?"

The silver haired mother wrapped her arms around her child and cried on her shoulder. The young woman didn't know why, but even she had tears in her eyes because of all this. She didn't know why this was all killing her inside. Maybe it was because she couldn't stand seeing her adoptive mother sad, or maybe it was because she had never seen her adoptive mother cry like this. She pulled away and looked down at her adoptive daughter.

"Aika, please be careful. Alright?" She stated and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

The young woman linked her pinkie with her adoptive mother's and nodded. "Pinkie promise." She smiled reassuringly and got a kiss from the woman who raised her, before leaving.

Aika sprinted as fast as she could on the path which led to the seashore. She saw a silhouette in a boat and recognised the person.

"Sora!" She shouted and the boy turned around. "I'm coming with you, let's go!"

Aika jumped into the boat and they both rowed it towards the play islands with all the speed and strength they had. Within just 5 minutes, they got to the island.

"Go and look for Kairi! I'll get Riku." She stated whilst jumping out of the boat.

As Aika ran on the seashore, these small ink black creatures appeared. They had antennae, bright glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws. They appeared in large ground and kept appearing and following her as she tried to move away. She tripped over one of those creatures and fell onto the ground. The young woman turned around and saw 4 monsters jump at her. She swung them away with her left arm but got scratched in the process. She shrieked and saw very large scratch marks on her arm. The brown haired teen slowly stood up and realised running away was not an option. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

"May my heart be my guiding key." She whispered.

 _A man appeared before her in her heart, with dark hair in a ponytail with a stand of hair left out, pale skin with scars on his face, dark eyes, a moustache and hair in triangle shape on his chin. He wore a lot of white and dark green._

" _Running away alone will get you nowhere." He spoke._

" _Then what should I do?" Aika asked._

" _You may not remember, but if you look inside your heart you'll know. Your heart is your strongest weapon and it has the power to defeat any enemy." He explained." Just look inside your heart and you will find your power. Remember true power lies within the strongest of hearts."_

Aika opened her eyes and there was a flash of light. In her left hand was a blade shaped like a key; a Keyblade. It was a Keyblade; the shaft was silver, there were 3 red crystal roses at the teeth of the Keyblade (a rose in full bloom, another blooming and one still a bud), blue and her lucky charm as the keychain. She then thought of a perfect name for her weapon; Eos of the Dawn.

She used the weapon and fought against those creatures which worked effectively. When they were killed their hearts floated to the sky and disappeared. She turned around and ran until she saw Riku standing beside the leaning Paopu Fruit tree. She destroyed any of those creatures that got in her way and finally got to the bridge and her weapon disappeared.

"Riku!" She called out. "What are you doing here, mom's worried about you."

"The door…" He turned around and held his hand up for her. "…is open!"

"What?" She asked.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our family again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance." She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku, no! This isn't right! This can't be the only way to get off the islands." She said. "If getting off the islands would cause this much disaster then I'd rather not go. I'd rather be stuck here, as long as it stays peaceful."

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "Are you even listening to yourself at the moment? You were crying about not having your memories. Now's your chance!" Riku exclaimed.

"Riku, this isn't safe!" She shouted.

"It's too late, Aika. The door is open and we're finally free." He replied.

The winds got stronger and suddenly the raft was heading Riku's way. From the corner of her eye, Aika saw the raft and knew it was gonna hit him and cause him some injuries. So she ran towards him, pushed him and instead of falling on top of him to avoid the raft, she got hit herself. The young woman shrieked and was caught by the wind.

The wind was growing violent and the silver haired teen managed to grab his best friend's hand. He held onto it tightly but her hand was slowly slipping away.

"Don't let go!" He exclaimed.

"I can't hold on!" She cried and then finally her hand slipped out of his.

"AIKA!" He yelled and she was drifted away by the wind towards an oversized red ball in the sky. Then the world went dark for her…


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 4: Love**

Aika's eyes twitched and when she opened them her world returned back to the light. The first thing she saw was a ceiling in a red room.

"You're awake. Thank goodness." She heard a lovely and kind voice and turned her head to her right. There she saw a woman with brown wavy hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon, bangs framing her face, fair skin, green eyes and wore a pink dress. "Aika, it's such a relief to know you're safe. Leon and I have been worried about you."

"Who are you?" She asked and the woman's smile dropped.

"You don't remember?" The woman asked.

"I don't have memories from my past." Aika stated as she sat up gently.

"Well, my name is Aerith." Aerith introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Aerith." She smiled sweetly. "May I ask is there any more you know about my past?" Aika asked curiously and the woman sat beside her.

"Well, I remember 10 years ago a man brought you to Leon, Cid and I and asked if we could take care of her. The man looked like he was in bad shape and his mind wasn't in the right place so we agreed. I remember it like it was yesterday." Aerith placed her hand on her head with a gentle loving smile; one that was motherly. "You were so little and fragile and look at you now."

"I'm sorry Aerith…" She mumbled sadly.

"For what?" The woman asked.

"For not being able to remember you. It must be a pain." Aika sighed but Aerith shook her head.

"No, don't ever think that. I'm so happy that you're alright. Even though you don't remember us, we remember you." The brown haired woman reassured her and smiled at her. Somehow, seeing that smile made her worries go away; there was something lovely yet familiar about that smile.

"So who is this Leon guy?" She asked.

They heard the door open and a man walked in. He had long brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin, and wore a lot of leather.

"Aika?" He asked and rushed over to her. "It's really you, you're alright." He rustled her hair and she looked at him confused.

"Leon, she doesn't remember us." Aerith stated. "She lost her memories." The smile on his face dropped quickly as he stared at the girl.

"You've really grown up." He mumbled.

"Where am I?" She asked curiously.

"This is Traverse Town, a world where refugees appear when their worlds are lost to darkness." Leon answered.

"That means that our original home was lost to darkness, right?" The 2 adults nodded and she frowned. "The world I was raised in was lost to darkness too, I…I have to look for my friends!"

When the young woman moved, she felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. She shrieked loudly and winced with pain as she looked down. There was a bruise on her abdomen and it looked really bad. Then she remembered; it was from the raft that hit her.

"You're hurt!" Aerith explained and placed her hand on her stomach. Her hand glowed green and the bruise slowly disappeared.

"Thank you." Aika smiled at her.

"You're not going anywhere." Leon grabbed her wrist. "It's dangerous outside with all those Heartless running around. We can't lose you again."

"I can defend myself." She glared at the man. "I have a weapon and I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

"I don't think you understand how dangerous it is." He said whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. She just huffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a kid." She mumbled.

"Then stop acting like one." He growled whilst letting go of her wrist.

"Whatever old man." She breathed out and he glared at her. "Fuck this, I'm out of here."

"Watch your language!" Leon exclaimed. "And you're not going anywhere."

She walked towards the window and opened it up. The young woman looked at Leon and Aerith who stared at her.

"Don't you dare." The brown haired man pointed his index finger up.

"I'm just opening the window for fresh air." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and slid the window open. "…And leaving. Bye!" She giggled and hoped out the window.

"Aika!" The 2 adults shouted and as they got to the window, she was already gone.

Aika climbed up onto the roof and started running whilst keeping an eye on the ground. She jumped from roof to roof and still couldn't find Riku, Kairi or Sora. She heard clanking of armour behind her and turned around. So this was what a Heartless was; those creatures that attacked her on the islands were Heartless. This one was wearing armour and had this crest on its chest.

The young woman held her left hand in front of her and the weapon appeared. When it did, the Heartless started running towards her.

'So it's like they're attracted to this weapon.' She thought and began to fight the Heartless. As one disappeared, more and more began to appear again and went after her. She jumped from roof to roof and fought the Heartless whilst keeping her eye out for her friends.

* * *

Time went on until Aika saw something strange. There was a district which looked blocked off with blocks of rock at each corner. Then she Sora along with 2 other people; one dressed in blue, the other in green and yellow. The one in blue had a staff in his hand and the other had a shield with Sora having a Keyblade too but it was silver, blue and yellow. Then she noticed something else; it was something huge covered with armour and his certain areas of its body was separate; legs, arms, chest and head. The armoured giant began to attack Sora and the others and Aika's eyes widened.

The brown haired woman started running towards that district. But the Heartless kept appeared in front of her. She couldn't stop and fight them cuz she knew that Sora and the others were in danger, so she just swung the Keyblade at each and every Heartless that got in her way.

She got to the edge of the roof and saw the armoured giant cornering the trio. Aika then threw her Keyblade like a boomerang and her weapon hit its head. The armoured creature stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw the crest on its Heart; THAT was a Heartless!

"Aika! Get out of here, it's too dangerous!" Sora shouted and she pouted.

"Why does everyone think I'm not strong enough?!" She growled and then noticed the armoured Heartless approaching her. Her Keyblade spun around and returned to her. From this, she got an idea and knew that it could possibly work.

Aika started running around the roofs of each house and threw her Keyblade at the Heartless and catching it after. Sora and the others were fighting its chest, arms and legs. She was getting tired easily and the Heartless tried to punch. It missed but the punch broke the roof and almost fell into the building. It kept on punching and she dodged the attacks but it made her even more tired. As she was catching her breath, the armoured Heartless's fist was about to make contact with her.

"Aika, watch out!" Sora yelled and she looked up.

Aika placed her hands on its fist and did a flip onto his arm. She then started to run up the armoured arm and leaped up. She then held her Keyblade back and rammed it through the Heartless. The young woman landed beside Sora and was panting. The Heartless stepped back and disappeared with its heart floating in the air; it was defeated.

"Wow, you were awesome!" Sora grinned and helped her get up.

"Haha, thanks." She smiled whilst scratched the back of her head.

"We make a great team!" The dog in green and yellow stated.

"We've been looking for you both." The duck added.

"Looking for us?" Sora and Aika asked in unison.

"They've been looking for the Keyblade too." They heard Leon's voice as he walked up to them. Aerith, a man with bright yellow hair and a girl with dark short hair were with him too. Aika's face looked annoyed when she saw him and avoided his gaze.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds in our vessel!" The goofy dog stated.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Sora exclaimed.

"But, will we find Riku and Kairi?" She asked sadly and worriedly.

"Don't worry, Aika." Her brown haired friend placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. He had this reassuring bright smile on his face that just made her feel more comfortable and calm. "We'll be able to find them."

"I just hope they're okay." She mumbled and they both frowned.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck in blue said. "No frowning, no sad face and no crying. Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny like us!" The goofy person added.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" They looked at the 2 friends.

Instantly, Aika grinned and giggled; she didn't want Sora to see how sad or weak she was. When Sora saw her smile, he couldn't help but grin widely.

"That's much better!" The duck exclaimed. "I'm Donald Duck."

"The name's Goofy!" Goofy smiled.

"I'm Sora!" The blue eyed boy grinned.

"And I'm Aika, it's nice to meet you 2!" She giggled.

* * *

"Hey…" She heard Leon's voice and looked up at him. He had his arms crossed and he looked very guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be that strong."

Aika looked annoyed and she flicked his head whilst glaring at him. The flick wasn't very hard but it was irritating. The others stared at them and wondered what was going on.

"Why are you apologising?" She asked with huff. "It's fine. Just next time trust me when I tell you I can do things. I understand that you're worried but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"If something happens to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He mumbled and she smiled.

"Leon, if I stay here then I wouldn't get stronger. If I stay weak and I'm in danger I won't be able to fight back and something bad will happen." She stated and made a fair point.

"Just…make sure you'll be alright." Leon said and she nodded.

"I'll be alright, I promise." Aika stated. "Besides, I can kick ass, and I bet I can kick your ass." She smirked.

"Language, kid." The blonde haired man stated and she turned to him with a pout.

"I'm not a kid, grandpa." She mocked him and his eyes widened.

"Do you remember?" He asked and her head tilted to the side.

"Remember what?" She asked and Aerith and Leon gave him the look. He just sighed.

"Don't worry, kiddo." He shook his head.

"Who are you?" Aika asked.

"I'm Cid and that crazy girl is Yuffie." He pointed.

"Hey!" Yuffie punched her fist in the air.

"It's nice to meet you all." She grinned.

"How do you guys know Aika?" Sora asked curiously.

"We used to take care of her." Leon answered.

"So is this your home?"

"No." Aika answered immediately and they all looked at her for a moment. Could it be? Was she able to remember her home. "I know it isn't home because it doesn't feel like home."

"That's a good start." Aerith smiled and placed her hand on the young woman's head.

"Aika has really grown up." Yuffie rustled her hair and she blushed.

Sora couldn't help but smile when he saw happy Aika was with these people. It was as if she had found home with them instead of finding her home world. There was something so beautiful yet familiar about all this for Aika. Being with Aerith, Leon, Yuffie and Cid was something that made her so happy and made her feel like she belonged there was one thing that was certain; they all loved her.


	5. Chapter 5: Fun in Wonderland

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 5: Fun in Wonderland**

Aika, Donald, Goofy and Sora floated in this hole until they landed on the ground. Goofy hit his head onto the ground and the brown haired girl laughed at this but then she landed face first on the floor. Her best friend snickered at this and earned himself a very scary glare from the girl.

"Where are we anyway?" Sora asked.

"It looks weird." Aika stated as she looked around.

"Oh my fur and whiskers. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A rabbit ran past them. He was wearing a top and trousers with glasses and was carrying a clock. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here I should be there." The young woman just stared completely clueless. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"I wonder where he's going." She mumbled and ran after him.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran after her. They ran everywhere and went through doors which got smaller and was one after the other.

The rabbit went through this tiny door and Aika kneeled down whilst trying to peep through the keyhole.

"Rats, he got away!" She exclaimed. "This door is too small."

"You're simply too big!" The door knob yawned.

Aika's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. Sora looked at her and noticed that her face went completely pale. She pointed a shaky finger at the knob and gulped.

"T-that knob just talked!" She shouted.

"Must you be so loud?" It asked. "You woke me up."

"It spoke again, what is this place?" She asked.

"Good morning." Goofy smiled.

"Good night! I need more sleep." He closed his eyes.

"Wait, what do we have to do to be smaller?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" They turned around and there were four bottles on the table.

"I'm a little sceptical about those glasses. What if they make us bigger?" She asked. "Sora, you try one first."

"Hey, why do I have to?" He asked and she smirked whilst crossing her arms.

"Sora, you're the guinea pig." His friend answered.

"That's not fair!" Sora exclaimed. "Okay rock, paper scissors, best out of 3."

They played rock, paper, scissors and Aika lost. So she drank the potions and shrunk. She kept on freaking out about being so tiny and the others would laugh because her voice was so high and squeaky. Then she noticed an opening from behind the bed. She tried shouting at Sora and pointed at the bed but he couldn't understand. So the girl climbed up the chair and jumped onto Sora. The young woman climbed up to his shoulder so he could hear her.

"MOVE THE BED!" Aika shouted in his ear. "THEN DRINK THE BOTTLE!"

He nodded and put her down on the floor. Sora did as he was told, drunk the bottle and shrunk too. They realised that she was right, there was an entrance on the wall where the bed used to be. They went through and ran into this garden.

"I'm on trial but why?" A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a blue dress and a white apron was standing in what looked like a court area.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit said.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen of Hearts pointed. "And the reason is…"

"This is bullsh-" Sora covered Aika's mouth and shushed her.

"…because I say so that's why!" The brown haired teen growled at this.

"This is so unfair." The young girl said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

"You tell her, girl!" Aika punched her fist in the air and her friends just sighed whilst shaking their heads.

"Silence!" The Queen exclaimed and ignored the people who had just entered. "You dare defy me?"

"I think we should help her out." Aika stated.

"Yeah, but the…" Donald begun.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked and Donald pointed.

"Meddling!"

"Oh yeah, and that's against the rules." Goofy added.

"I hereby find the defendant, guilty of charge!" They looked up. "For the crimes of assault and attempting to steal my heart…" The brown haired girl gasped at this. "…off with her head!"

"You know what, who cares if we meddle?" She stated.

"Aika, don't." Sora stated but she already walked into the scene.

"We know who the culprits are!" Aika exclaimed whilst running up to the Queen. "She's not the one you're looking for."

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

"We'll get you proof." She answered and the girl disappeared. She reappeared in a cage and was locked up by one of those card guards.

"Bring me evidences of Alice's innocence. Fail and it's off with all your heads." The others looked scared and Aika touched her neck whilst gulping.

"N-no! If we fail, off with my head. Let the others go, they have nothing to do with this." She stated.

"Fine! Now leave!" The Queen shouted.

Aika ran up to the cage and looked extremely worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find the evidence and you'll be free." She smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We…we're here to help you. I'm Aika." She smiled sweetly.

"My name is Alice. Please hurry and be careful." The brown haired girl nodded and ran back to her friends.

"Why did you say that?" Sora asked.

"Because you guys have nothing to do with what I said." She stated without looking at him. "Besides, we'll find the evidence." The girl giggled.

"What if we don't?" Donald asked. Aika fell quiet for a moment or two and she sighed.

"I'll think of something." She mumbled. They walked into this huge forest and Aika placed her hands on her hips. "There must be evidence here." Then out of nowhere a cat's head appeared behind her and they stared at her. "What?" They then pointed and she turned around. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "What the hell?"

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who indeed. Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

"Hey if you know who the culprit is tell us." Sora shouted out.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't want to tell." Aika just pouted. "The answers, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

"Spill it kitty!" Aika shouted.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." They heard the Cat's voice say. "There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky but if you find all then there will be a big reward."

"Should we trust him?" Goofy asked.

"To trust or not to trust, you decide." The Cat said whilst shrugging.

The 4 friends examined the forest and had to fight a few Heartless. They started to collect some boxes for evidence and went to the Queen.

The boxes were presented to the Queen and she told Sora to choose one. When he chose a box, a Soldier Heartless appeared and disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen shouted.

"That was your evidence. Now let Alice go." The brunette stated.

"Grrrrrr, I'm the law around here!" The mean woman shouted. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"Absolute bull crap! Who made that stupid rule anyway?" When Aika asked that, the Queen completely lost it.

"Seize them at once! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts yelled.

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy got together, back to back and their weapons appeared in their hands. The girl said that she and Sora will break the tower and Donald and Goofy will fight the cards. They followed their orders and they were effective. However, when they turned to look at the cage; it was empty. Aika turned to the Queen who still looked angry.

"You fools, find the one who's behind this. I don't care how!" She yelled at the cards.

The 4 friends decided to go back to the forest to find out where Alice went, and they bumped into the Cheshire Cat.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice no, shadows yes." He answered.

"Which way did they go?" Aika questioned.

"This way, that way. Does it matter?" The brown haired teen just shook her head. "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room." He disappeared and they nodded.

"Come on guys, let's find Alice." The girl led the way with her friends following her. After fighting Heartless and running around the forest, they got to the Tea Party Garden and it was deserted. "Aw I wanted some tea." She pouted. They then entered the house and the Cheshire Cat said that they weren't there. So, Aika and the others started to fight the heartless. They went all over the house and then arrived at the place where the talking door was.

Out of nowhere, a very tall heartless appeared towering over them and they though it would have been best if they were big again. They started running around and the Heartless began to spit out fire at them. They hit in the empty fireplace and were panting.

"Aika, your arm!" Sora exclaimed and she looked down. She had got burnt on her right shoulder and hissed with pain. Donald then took out a bandage from his pocket and tied it around her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile and hug Donald.

"We have to think of a plan. Aika..." She pulled away and looked up at Sora.

"One of us should drink that bottle and fight that Heartless." She stated. "I'll do it, but I'm gonna need you 3 to distract it, will you be able to do that?"

"You can count on us." Goofy smiled.

"You guys go first." She said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out of the fireplace and started fighting the Heartless. She peeked out and saw that the Heartless was occupied and made a run for it. She ran as fast as she could and climbed up the chair and table. She drank the bottle and immediately got bigger. The Heartless turned to her and then looked up at her as she got bigger. The Heartless was the same size as Donald if he didn't shrink. The young woman then swung her Keyblade at the Heartless whilst the others casted Blizzard on it. The heartless glowed and then disappeared with a heart floating into the air.

"What a racket! How's a door knob to get any sleep? The door exclaimed.

The door knob yawned and his mouth/keyhole opened widely. There was a keyhole, to another world. Sora and Aika's Keyblades glowed and shot a ray of light at the Keyhole. A mini Gummi Ship appeared and fell onto the floor and they wondered what it was for.

"Let's go back and ask Cid. He's a mechanic so he should know what it is." Aika stated and they nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6: Something familiar

When Aika meets Cloud, it makes me cry. I also love how strategic Aika can be; you can tell she's the brains of the group. I'm skipping Deep Jungle cuz I really hate that world.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 6: Something familiar**

When they got into the Gummi Ship, Donald had pressed the wrong button and it went onto Auto Pilot. They got to a new world which was called the 'Olympus Coliseum'. They walked through the gates and appeared in this room. There was a Satyr which who was working on something and didn't notice them come inside.

"Ummmm…" Sora slurred.

"Good timing, give me a hand will ya?" He said. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Sora nodded and tried to push it but apparently it was too heavy.

"You're so weak." Aika mumbled and she pouted whilst glaring at her.

Sora walked back to the Satyr again. "It's way too heavy." The brown haired boy whined.

"What 'too heavy'? Since when have you been such a little-" The guy turned around and looked down at Sora. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here?" The Satyr turned to look at the others and when his eyes fell on Aika, he had hearts in his eyes. "Oh my, are you Aphrodite in human form?" Her head tilted to the side.

"That's gross." She said as her face twisted with disgust. He started talking about the games, how heroes from all over come to the games and fight monsters.

"Oh yeah, we're heroes!" Donald said.

"Yeah, we're superheroes." Aika grinned. "So is Sora, he's super strong."

"That runt? You've got to be kidding me!" The Satyr started laughing his head off and Sora pouted at this.

"What are you laughing at? I've fought so many monsters."

"Yeah, Sora's right. If you're so strong why don't you move that thing yourself?" He cracked his knuckles and winked at her.

"I'll show you what strong really looks like, sweet cheeks." She crossed her arms and huffed. He started to push the pedestal and it didn't move even a bit. Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched him as he struggled and he sat on the ground panting. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn."

"Let me try." She stated and walked up to the pedestal. Aika cracked her knuckles and placed her hands on the pedestal. Slowly, it started to move and the Satyr, Donald and Goofy were very shocked. "There!"

"Wow, you really are strong." The Satyr then turned to the others. "Well, well let's see what you can do.

They all went outside and Sora started to train with barrels which were a success.

"You know you ain't that bad kid!" The Satyr said and Sora grinned at this.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games!" He said.

"Afraid not!" Aika did not look happy.

"Hey, did you not see him. We passed all your training, so he's got to be in the games!" She shouted.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." The Satyr stated.

"That's four words, Einstein." She growled.

"But you!" The Satyr pointed at Aika. "You are what I think is a true hero." Aika pressed her hand to her heart.

"Me? A hero? I…I…" He gave her a ticket.

"Yes, you are a potential hero."

"I won't fight in the games." Aika pouted and Sora gasped at this.

"Why not?" The Satyr asked.

"I'm not going to fight if Sora's not in." She crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. Sora smiled at this, she was such a great friend.

So, the others went to the Coliseum Gates whilst Aika went to the bathroom. She washed her face and then looked up at the mirror. Her side swept bangs were being a nuisance when she was fighting against the Heartless in Wonderland. So, she got a comb from out of her pocket, combed her hair and moved her bangs. Now her bangs framed her face and she smiled at herself in the mirror.

Aika walked back out to the Coliseum gates and saw a mysterious tall person speaking to Sora, Donald and Goofy. He was a blue-grey humanoid with a blue flaming head. She didn't like this guy one bit and her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person turned around and his eyes widened. He felt his heart stop beating and he took a step back. She looked exactly like the man he tried to control 10 years ago. He tried to keep his cool but couldn't; she was a splitting image of him and for a moment, he thought she was him.

"Terra?" He asked and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Your name is Terra?" She asked.

"No, don't worry about it." He shook his head; maybe she was related to him somehow.

"Excuse me?" Aika asked freaked out and then the guy walked off leaving a confused girl. She turned around to Sora, Donald and Goofy shrugged. "Who was Terra and why did he look at me like he saw a ghost?" She mumbled to herself.

They went back to the Satyr again and he asked how Sora got that pass from. The brown haired boy didn't say anything but asked if they could go to the games again. "So are you going as well?" The perverted Satyr asked as he winked at her. Aika just nodded.

"You guys are gonna start the preliminaries now." They all went outside and did so. They fought many heartless and were successful.

"You guys aren't heroes yet, but you're not doing that bad. Lucky you came to me for training." Sora, Donald and Goofy started to talk about stuff. Aika just huffed at this; what an asshole.

Then she noticed this guy who walked past her. He wore a flowing red cape and had a metal claw on his left hand. His red cape also covered his mouth, and he had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked a much taller than her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him curiously. There was something about him and her cheeks went pink. He stopped walking and stared into her eyes as if staring into her soul.

"Aika…" He mumbled and she gulped and her eyes widened. There was something about that voice…she head it in her dreams many times.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"She doesn't remember." He mumbled and looked down.

"Remember what?" She questioned and then he walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Donald asked as he, Sora and Goofy walked up to her.

"I have no idea, but I think he might be someone from my past." She mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"He knows my name and said I didn't remember." Aika answered. "But still, something about his voice sounded familiar." She whispered to herself.

"He looks tough; you never know you might just fight him in the games." The Satyr said and then he talked about this hero called Hercules. After fighting, Sora, Donald and Goofy said that they were too tired to fight the final match so Aika had to. Seems that it wasn't heartless that she had to fight, but that guy who seemed so familiar; Cloud.

Aika stood there with her hand on her heart and she stared at him with a frown.

"A part of me does not want to fight you…!" She shouted. "But, I have to, I'm sorry."

Her Eos of the Dawn appeared in her hand and she ran towards him. He swung his huge sword towards her but she blocked it with her weapon. She used her strength and pushed his sword away. He stepped back and she swung her Keyblade at him quickly which he dodged. They engaged in battle and Sora, Donald and Goofy cheered for her. She was panting for air and looked at him. 'Damn, he's strong. How do I beat him?'

Aika watched his battle style and his attacks; his movement was slow but his attacks were fast and covered a lot of ground. So she decided to keep her distance and rely on long distance attacks and magic. She used Strike Raid and thunder attacks on him which were effective. She also managed to stun him and land a couple of hits too.

Cloud crouched onto his knee and panted. Aika breathed heavily with her hands on her hips as she bent over; she was extremely tired. Her friends and the Satyr cheered for her and she walked up to Cloud.

"You fought really, didn't know you'd get this strong." He stated and she held out her hand for him.

"You fought well too." She smiled.

Just as Cloud was about to take her hand, out of nowhere a monster appeared with a trio of dog heads. Aika turned around and her eyes widened. For some reason, she raised her arms up as if to protect the blonde haired man, who was surprised. The monster's claw scratched her arm and she hissed with pain.

"Cloud, Sora, Donald, Goofy, get out of here now!" She yelled.

"Aika, what about you?!" Sora asked and she turned towards him with an angry look.

"JUST GO!" She yelled.

"Herc!" The Satyr exclaimed. They assumed it was Hercules who was holding down the monster

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted. When Aika turned around again, Cloud was gone and she hoped he was alright.

When Hercules turned to Aika, his blue eyes widened; she looked so much like the man who helped him fight the unversed 10 years ago. But he shook his head and snapped out of it.

"You should go, Cerberus is really dangerous!" He shouted but she smirked.

"Dangerous is my middle name." She stated as her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Cerberus was about to squash Aika but Cloud go in the way and started fighting it. He couldn't' do a lot and ended up falling unconscious. Just as Cerberus was about to step on Cloud, Aika got in the way, held him with her right arm and held Cerberus's foot up with her Keyblade in her left hand. She casted Aero on both of them, but Aika's arm started to tremble as she tried to hold the foot up.

"Cloud, you gotta wake up." She mumbled and he opened his eyes slightly. Through his blurry vision, he could see Aika holding him and holding up Cerberus.

Aika couldn't hold it much longer and she pushed Cloud out of the way so he couldn't get crushed. But then, she felt the weight get lighter and saw both Sora and Hercules pushing Cerberus out of the way. She got up and stretched and told Hercules to take Cloud back inside. Her and Sora then started to fight the monster. She told Sora to attack on its back from behind and that she would attack from the front. They both used thunder, fought Cerberus and eventually defeated him. Sora jumped off Cerberus's attack and him and Aika high fived.

Phil stood in the middle of Aika and Hercules and Sora, Donald and Goofy stood in front of them. "Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Just as Phil was about to continue, Donald interrupted.

"What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" He asked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Hercules answered.

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that battle first." Phil sighed. He then looked at Aika and smiled. "But you, you're a true hero. You showed strength and bravery together whilst fighting Cerberus. You've got a selfless heart." She couldn't help but smile.

"The way you thought reminded me of a man who came to this world 10 years ago, you look like him too." Hercules stated.

"Who?" She asked.

"Terra." He said and her eyebrows furrowed together; this was the second time she heard that name.

"She kind of reminds me of Zack." Phil stated. "Ah, I miss that Captain Eager." He sighed.

"Who's Zack?" Sora asked.

"Zack used to train with me 10 years ago, but then he went missing." Hercules answered and she frowned.

"Hey, when I'm finished with my journey, I'll find him." She grinned.

"Really?" Phil asked and she nodded.

"It's a promise." She held a thumbs up.

Aika left the room and walked back into the Arena. She saw Cloud sitting by himself and ran towards him.

"Cloud!" She shouted and he turned to her. "You're okay." She smiled.

"Yeah." He mumbled and she frowned at this. She knew he was lying.

"You're lying I can tell. Tell me the truth, are you okay?" He sighed with defeat.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." He muttered.

"Who's Hades?" She asked.

"The guy who gave your friend that pass and he rules the Underworld." Cloud looked at the ground and sulked even more. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He stood up and looked up. "I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light."

Aika placed her hand on his head; she didn't know why but she just did it. When she did this, Cloud's eyes widened and he looked up at her; he used to do that to her whenever he saw her when she was younger. The young woman smiled sweetly and that smile reminded him of Aerith.

"Don't worry Cloud, you'll find your light." She stated. "Besides there' still some light left in you. You just have to find the rest of it."

"Aren't you looking for your light, too?" He asked but she shook her head. The brown-haired teen then placed her hand on her chest and tapped her heart.

"I have my light, right here." She stated. "And so do you."

He stood up and placed his hand on her head whilst rustling her hair. She couldn't help but giggle at this whilst blushing.

"I'll see you soon, Aika." He stated.

"Promise?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Promise.


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

Aerith and Leon's relationship with Aika is just so damn cute.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 7: Happiness**

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy returned back to Traverse Town and went to find Leon and the others. They opened up an entrance behind the Hotel and swam into a Secret Waterway, where they found Leon and Aerith.

"Leon, Aerith!" Aika smiled and the brown haired woman smiled when she saw the girl.

"Aika, how has your journey been?" She asked.

"It's been fun and would you look at that. I'm still alive." She glanced at Leon with a smirk and the man's eyebrow twitch.

"Oh yeah, well what's that on your shoulder?" He asked.

"Well, I got burnt by this Trickmaster Heartless in Wonderland and I got scratched by this huge monster called Cerberus." She answered nonchalantly.

"Yet you sound so okay with that, like it's not a big deal." Leon stated whilst crossing his arms.

"But it isn't a big deal. Just a little injury." He sighed and face palmed whilst Aerith giggled.

"When we visited those worlds, our Keyblades shot a ray of light and it sounded like we locked them." Sora stated.

"So you found a keyhole?" Leon asked.

"Yeah and it automatically locked when we found it." Aika said.

"That's good." Aerith nodded.

"Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

"A Keyhole?" The young woman asked.

"It was in Ansem's report.T" Aerith kindly answered.

"The heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon added.

"What happens to the world?" She asked.

"In the end it disappears." When Leon said this, Aika's eyes widened and she gasped whilst taking a step back.

She knew she had seen something like that happen before. It was in a dream and everything was happening so quickly. That dream, she didn't know why but it felt so…real? Aika fell onto her knees and her hands was shaking.

"Aika, are you okay?" Aerith asked and they looked at her.

Her breathing increased and came out shaky as those dreams flashed before her eyes. She saw someone getting killed; the same man who told her to use the power of her heart. Then a man with brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes was crying. Then he picked her up and he also picked up a boy with blonde spiky hair. She saw it, she saw the world being shrouded by darkness and being destroyed. The Castle was being sucked by darkness and then, Aika saw him. A man with a silver goatee, tanned skin and those bright yellow eyes.

She then covered her eyes and started to cry and scream. Leon kneeled down in front of her, placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Aika, what's going on? What do you see?" He asked and she uncovered her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know." She sobbed. "T-this man was k-killed and t-the world was destroyed. I saw a man with the s-scary y-yellow eyes and h-he…" Leon and Aerith's eyes widened. When Aika was brought to them 10 years ago, she couldn't stop crying and kept talking about a man destroying their world.

"Aika…" Leon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she kept on crying. He then looked up at Aerith. "Take her to the Small House and make sure she rests."Aerith nodded and helped Aika leave.

* * *

She led her to this small vacant house in the 3rd District and helped her get in bed. Aerith sat beside her and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Had that bad dream again, didn't you?" She asked.

"How did you know?" She questioned curiously.

"When we brought you in, you kept on crying and was saying you kept having bad dreams about a man with yellow eyes." She stated. "You couldn't sleep at night, so Cid made you this music box and it would always help you sleep."

Aika looked down with sad smile; this reminded her of how when she got to the islands, Misaki gave her the music box Riku's father made and that would help her sleep.

"Wherever you went, you always had that music box with you." Aerith stated. "Maybe if you find it, it might bring your memories back."

"I don't even remember where that music box is." She stated.

"Don't worry, you'll find it. You just have to trust your heart." Aerith smiled. Aika couldn't help but smile at her with tears in her eyes. Aerith was really something else; she reminded her of how her adoptive mother treated her. Then their stomachs started to rumble and they started to giggle. "Do you want some cookies and milk? I just made some." The young woman nodded and the brown haired lady went into the kitchen. She returned with large plate of cookies and 2 glasses of milk on a tray.

"Mmmmm, these are so good." Aika sighed whilst stuffing another cookie into her mouth. "These are the best cookies I've ever had!"

"I'm glad you enjoy them." Aerith smiled.

When Aika was finished, she got out of bed and stretched. She thanked Aerith for the cookies and decided to go out and find Sora. The young woman went to the Centre of town and was walking towards the stairs. Then she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw the person who grabbed her wrist.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Riku stated and she punched him hard in the stomach. "Ah, what was that for?!"

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Bet you didn't expect seeing me here. You missed me?" He asked with a smirk and she pouted. The young woman slapped him and jumped onto him whilst hugging him tightly. "I take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"You're here…" She mumbled. "Riku's here…" She whispered and he hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Aika." She pulled away from him. "Have you gotten your memories back or found home yet?"

"I haven't found my home world yet and I haven't got my memories back yet. But I've met people from my past and I'm slowly seeing these dreams and meeting familiar people and feeling familiar feelings." She explained.

"That's a good start." He stated.

"Yeah, apparently there's this music box my old guardian made for me and it used to calm me down whenever I was upset." She said.

"Like the one my dad made?" Riku asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think if I find it I might be able to get my memories back." Aika noted.

"Well, I'll make sure I'll find it, okay?" He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and he blushed seeing Aika's smile again.

"Riku!" They heard Sora and turned around to see him, Donald and Goofy. The brown haired boy walked up to him and pinched his cheeks. The older girl couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Hey cut it." Riku laughed. "It took forever to find you both."

"Am I happy to see you again." Sora stated.

"Wait, where's Kairi?" Aika asked.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku questioned and she shook her head. Well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. We're finally free. Hey she might be looking for us right now."

"I hope she's okay." The young woman mumbled.

"Just leave everything to me… I know this…" Riku said.

Suddenly a Heartless appeared behind him and Aika pushed him out of the way. Her Eos of the Dawn appeared in her hand and she swung her Keyblade at the Heartless. Another appeared and was about to jump onto her. But she thought quickly, did a cartwheel and slashed her Keyblade against it with a combo.

Aika stabbed the Keyblade onto the ground and grinned whilst holding her thumbs up. "Leave it to who, eh?" She asked.

"How did you…?" He asked and she smiled sadly.

"I don't know, but something inside me, it controls the way I fight." She stated.

"Riku, we've been looking for you, with their help." Sora stated and Riku looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Who are they?"

"Ahem, the name is…" Donald began.

"We visited so many worlds and places looking for you, Riku." Aika interrupted the duck who grumbled.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." The brown haired teen crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What's with the sarcasm?" She growled.

"I'm not being sarcastic." He stated and she rolled her eyes.

"And guess what, Sora and Aika are Keyblade Masters!" Goofy exclaimed.

When he said the words 'Keyblade Masters' something inside Aika moved and reacted with this. She closed her eyes and heard a passing.

" _Terra, what's your dream?"_

" _I want to become a Keyblade Master."_

" _I want to become a Keyblade Master too! I want to surpass, dad and become so strong that I can protect everyone I love!"_

" _Someday you will become a strong Keyblade Master, Aika."_

"He's gone!" Goofy exclaimed and she looked up. Riku wasn't there anymore.

"Riku!" She shouted. "Riku, where did you go? If you gone to play hide and seek without asking I'm gonna kick your ass, you her me?!" She called out and got no answered. The young woman looked down and sighed with a frown.

"Oh well, at least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora stated.

"We still have to find him, Sora." Aika stated.

"Look like, Aika has a lil crush on Riku, a hyuk." Goofy said and her cheek turned bright red.

"W-what? No way!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well why have your cheeks gone red?" Donald crossed his arms.

"Cuz I'm embarrassed, Riku's my best friend." She stated.

"Ooooh, I bet you wanna share a Paopu Fruit with Rikuuuuu." Sora sang and earned himself a punch on the head.

"Shut up, Sora!" She exclaimed and turned around then started walking. "We're going back to Leon and the others!"

* * *

They walked into the small house again and met up with Cid, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie. Aika sat on the bed and stared at the ground with her cheeks pink; she kept thinking about Riku.

You guys ever heard of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid asked.

"Who's she?" Sora questioned.

"A witch man, she's a witch!" The blonde haired man said.

"She's the reason this town in full of heartless." When Leon said this, Aika looked up at him. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the heartless for years." Aerith sighed.

"We lost our world thanks to her, it happened 9 years ago." Her eyes widened when Cid said this and she looked at Leon. He nodded and her bottom lip quivered as she felt her heart break. So her home…was lost to this woman called Maleficent. She then looked down with frown on her face and placed her hand on her heart.

Outside, Riku stood next to a fair and green skinned witch who's shining yellow eyes were heavily shadowed with violet makeup; Maleficent. "You see? It's just as I told you." She said. "While you toiled away trying to find your dearest friend and that girl…" They watched through the house."…yes there is something about that girl." Riku heard Maleficent mumbled and he looked at her.

"Don't hurt her." He said and she smiled sickly at him.

"Oh no! Of course I won't." The silver haired boy looked back at Aika. Maleficent watched the boy and smirked wickedly. 'Well, well, well look what we have here? This boy might have a liking to that girl.' She thought.

"As I was saying, they simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you." Riku's eyebrow twitched at this. Sora, looked like he did, but not Aika.

"You're better off without that wretched boy!" Riku grinded his teeth together. "And that insolent girl." This touched a nerve and Riku looked up at Maleficent with a glare. He then turned back to look at Aika.

Leon sat down on the bed in front of Aika and placed a plate on her lap. The brown haired woman looked at him and then looked down to see a very thick and large slice of vanilla cheesecake. Her cheeks turned pink as she smiled very widely; there was something about this kind of gesture which made her happy inside. Leon just stared at her with gentle eyes; whenever she was sad he'd make vanilla cheesecake for her, it was her favourite dessert in the world. The young woman took broke a piece with a fork and spoon fed him the first bite. His cheeks turned pink and the others laughed at him. But Aika, she had this beautiful and genuine smile on her face which made him happy. He placed his hand on her head and rustled it but she just hugged him tight. Leon smiled at this and hugged her back and a tear fell down Aika's face.

"Once she regains her memories, she will not need you anymore. She will leave you." Maleficent murmured. "Remember about the darkness…" Riku stared at her hand which was full of darkness with large eyes. He wanted this power; he wanted it all to himself, to become stronger, stronger than anyone else. This seemed to make him forget about his tenderness to Aika.


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

By the way, I skipped the battle with the opposite Guard Armour to speed along the process.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 8: Promise**

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in a world called Agrabah. The young woman wiped the sweat off her forehead; it was a bad idea to wear black in a world like this. They ran around and fought Heartless. Aika walked past but then something caught her eye. She stopped walking and noticed a very pretty girl who was hiding behind barrels.

"Who's there? Hello?" The girl asked.

"Hey, don't be afraid you can come out." Aika smiled brightly. and she walked closer to her. "My name is Aika." She smiled and Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up to them.

"My name is Jasmine. I am the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah." She replied.

"That makes you a Princess?" Sora asked and she nodded.

"My father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine sighed.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something, something he calls the 'keyhole'." They gasped at this. "Jafar caught me trying to escape but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something… Oh I hope Aladdin's alright!" Aika couldn't help but smile at this.

"Aladdin, where might I find this street rat?" A voice said and they looked up to see a tall man dressed in red and black standing on top of a wall. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see, especially that insolent girl!" Aika pouted at this.

"Jasmine run!" Sora whispered and she ran away.

"Hey you asshole! Who you calling an 'insolent girl'? Come and say that to my face!" He smirked amused at this and Aika grinded her teeth together. She and her brown haired friend summoned their Keyblades.

"Ah, the boy and girl who have the key." He stated.

"You're not going to get it!" She shouted out and many heartless appeared. Jafar just walked away and left the Heartless to deal with them which Aika thought was cowardly. They managed to defeat all the Heartless with ease. They started to walk around the city of Agrabah and reached the desert. Then out of nowhere a flying carpet appeared in front of them.

"Wow imagine flying that." She giggled.

"I think it wants us to fly on it." Sora stated and the girl hopped on first.

"Come on guys." She called out.

* * *

The carpet flew way up high and Aika giggled as her hair danced in the wind. The others held onto her but she was having so much fun. It was night time and they were on the ground again. As they stepped onto the ground, Aika felt very dizzy and held her head whilst still giggling. "You okay?" Sora asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. The Heartless appeared around them and Aika huffed at this. They were giving them a break!

She then noticed a guy sinking in the sand and she raised her hand for him. He took her hand and she pulled him up. He took out a golden lamp and started rubbing it. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" He shouted.

A blue genie appeared and screamed. Aika's eyes widened and she took a step back; she wasn't scared just very amazed. Wish number one coming right up!" The Genie cracked his knuckles and clicked his fingers. All the heartless around them disappeared in a ball of smoke and the young woman cheered.

"I see…thanks Sora and Aika." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, what are you doing out here?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't you be in Agrabah?"

"Same old stuff, hunting legendary treasure, just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that

Magic carpet and this lamp!" He took out the lamp and Aika was excited to see the Genie. "Legend has it, that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"

"Please, kid leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" The Genie bellowed.

"Woohooo!" Aika applauded.

"Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner, Aladdin! Congratulations!" The blue Genie shook Aladdin's hand.

"Any wish?" She asked asked excitedly.

"Patience, my pretty friend!" Then there were three Genies. "Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make a banana and spilt."

Our lucky winner made his first wish," The Genie was then next to the girl. "And let me tell you, what a doozy wish that was." She giggled.

"Now he has two left! So master, what'll you have for wish number two?"

"Hm, how 'bout making me a fabulously wealthy Prince?" Aladdin asked enthusiastically.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?! Okay you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free." Aika just chuckled at this; the genie was so charismatic and amazing! "Hey I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"No thanks!" Aladdin shook his head. "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

"Why a Prince?" Goofy asked.

"Well, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." Aladdin was blushing and Aika smiled at this. "But she's a Princess! I'm…aw; she could never fall for a guy like me!"

"Wait, Aladdin, Jasmine's in trouble!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?! Well, c'mon let's get going." Aladdin said hastily. They all got onto the carpet and it sped up towards Agrabah.

* * *

They reached Agrabah again and it seemed that there were heartless everywhere. But what made it easier was that Aladdin, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought as well. They reached the main street and saw Jafar and Jasmine.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy?" Jafar asked. "Back to your hole street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the Princess anymore."

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin!" Jasmine apologised.

"Genie, help Jasmine." He whispered and rubbed the lamp. Then the Genie appeared with Jasmine in his arms.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." He exclaimed.

"So sorry boy," Jafar laughed "I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." A red parrot flew up to Jafar with the lamp in his claws. Aika gasped at this. The lamp fell in Jafar's hands and they couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry Al…" The Genie sighed and disappeared. Jasmine fell into a pot and the pot turned into a spider kind of heartless.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar ordered and disappeared.

Now, they were surrounded by heartless and there was no exit. Aika summoned her Eos of the Dawn and casted Thundara around them at the Heartless. After a few minutes they defeated all the heartless and Aladdin called out, "Jasmine!" Then they heard a spine chilling laugh; Jafar's laugh.

* * *

"To the desert! Come on let's move!" Aladdin ordered and they followed him as they sprinted to the desert. When they got there it was dark again and this time, a massive lion's head rose from the sand and the ground shook. There was something odd about the lion's head, Aika thought. It was as if she felt this dark power coming from it. Aika, Sora and Aladdin fought the darkness which was controlling it.

They entered the Cave of Wonders. The group started to run around the cave fighting heartless and swimming in the water. Then they reached this room full of treasure. "Wow!" Aika said as she looked around, so many golden coins, valuable treasures and beautiful gems, her blue eyes glimmered; she could imaging herself covered with so much golden jewellery and gems.

They then reached a chamber and they heard voices. The young woman raised her hand for them to stop and started listening.

"That girl again?" A woman asked.

"She's more tenacious than I expected, that insolent girl." Jafar said and Aika growled at this. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku?" Just of the mention of his name made her blue eyes widen; how did they know Riku? This was very odd. Aika's fist clenched and she ran into the room.

"No, Aika, wait!" Sora mumbled quietly but it didn't stop her.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our…" Jafar turned around and saw the brown haired girl.

"Hey you old hag, are you Maleficent?!" She shouted and her eyes widened; was that Terra. But then she composed herself; of course not. She then disappeared which made Aika angrier.

"Jafar let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance." Jasmine was lying on the ground unconscious. "You see she's a Princess… One of the seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said.

"Open…?" Goofy asked.

"…the door?" Donald ended the sentence.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it!" The brown haired teen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, old man!" She exclaimed and Jafar growled at this.

"Genie, my second wish is to crush them!" Jafar shouted and they gasped at this; no! Genie looked very sad and he sighed. Then all the exits of the room and the keyhole were blocked.

Jafar raised his staff and shot a ray of fire towards Sora. Aika saw this and ran towards her best friend. She wrapped her arms around him and took the hit to her back. She shrieked and kneeled down.

"Aika…" He mumbled raised his Keyblade. "Cure!" She smiled at him. "Why?"

"I don't know, something in my heart prompted me." She answered and stood up. They stared at Jafar. "I have a feeling he won't be as easy as our past enemies. So let's just examine his attacks and I'll let you know to do." He nodded.

They went their separate ways and examined Jafar's attacks. They also noticed that Genie would "accidentally" miss them and if he did hit them, he'd drop a potion for them. After a few minutes, she told the other to keep their distance whilst he's casting magic on them and when he's done, unleash some combos or magic on him. They repeated the process and was finally victorious.

Jafar started to shout with pain and he disappeared. They ran up to Jasmine and just as they got there the fight wasn't quite finished.

"Genie, my final wish!" They turned around and Aika cursed under her breath.

"I want you to make me an all-powerful genie." He said and they couldn't believe it. Genie closed his eyes and granted the wish.

Jafar turned into a terrifying and enormous red Genie who looked extremely evil and powerful. Aika noticed that there was a lot of fire around him and looked at the others.

"Guys!" She called out and they looked at her. "Use blizzard based attacks, that's his weakness." They nodded and followed her instructions using a lot of blizzard attacks as well as normal attacks. This was enough to finally defeat Jafar.

Aladdin and the others ran up to the place where Jasmine was supposed to be, to find it empty. "Jasmine?" Aladdin asked and he looked around. Sora and Aika's Keyblades started to glow and they locked the keyhole. Then all of a sudden, the place started to shake and tremble.

"Oh shit, is it an Earthquake?" Aika asked.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked. The Magic Carpet flew towards them and they were slowly getting on.

"Chop, chop guys! We ain't get all day!" The brunette clapped her hands. The Magic Carpet did the rest and successfully got out of there safely.

* * *

When they got to Agrabah, Aladdin invited them to his house for safety and to work things out.

"So, Jasmine is not in Agrabah." He frowned and Aika frowned at this.

"Sora, Aika let's go find her!" They both looked at the ground with frowns on their faces like they were getting told off.

"Sorry, we can't take you with us." They said in unison.

"W-why not?!" He asked.

"It would be muddling…" Goofy sighed.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

Aika walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she had a face full of determination.

"Aladdin, I promise you that we'll find Jasmine." She stated. "And she'll be safe! I promise I'll get her back to you, safe and sound!" He sighed and felt more reassured about the situation.

"Hey, Al! You got one wish left, you can wish for Jasmine to be here!" Genie exclaimed.

"I wish…" Genie was getting ready to grant it.

"I wish for your freedom Genie!" He said and the blue Genie started to glow. When he stopped glowing, he had feet and his gold bangles weren't on him.

"A deal's a deal Genie. Now, you can go anywhere else. You're your own master now." Aladdin said. "But, if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Aika find Jasmine." Genie crossed his arms.

"Hmmm, sorry Al. I'm done taking orders from others." They all sighed at this. "But…a favour, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try!" Aika smiled widely at this.

"Genie!" She exclaimed and gave him a high five!


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween!

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 9: Halloween!**

"Uhhh guys…" Aika mumbled and they turned around. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked very different. They were all wearing different clothes and looked like they tried to look scary. Their eyes widened when they turned at Aika and their faces went pale. The irises of her eyes were larger and black, she had fangs instead of teeth, dark red lipstick and very thick horns (like Maleficent's but thicker). She wore a dark red long sleeved crop top with spokes at the shoulders, her black leather shorts, black leather boots which were up to her knees and had long heels. Her nails were long and sharp like claws, a black devil tail and a pair of black and red wings.

"Woah, you look really scary." Sora pointed out.

"Well it looks like a spooky place." She stated as she looked around.

"I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too." Goofy added.

"Don't worry, we look spooky too." Donald smiled. "If they scare us, we'll scare 'em back!"

They heard an explosion coming from the town square and saw ghost Heartless there. When they tried attacking, the Heartless weren't moving which were pretty odd. They saw a small man wearing a suit, and hat with a spider as a tie and a badge with the word mayor. The Mayor had 2 faces, one happy and the other sad; portraying one face for positive emotions and the other for negative.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares; Jack Skellington!" He shouted. The Heartless presented a very tall Skeleton wearing a black and white suit. "Bravo, Jack, bravo!" The Mayor ran towards him. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aika stated to herself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack waved. "But their movement still needs work, it's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." He stated whilst walking away.

"And I'll go attend to the decorations." The Mayor said whilst running around.

"Hey, Sora imagine if our Mayor was more like this." She whispered and he started laughing. "Come on guys, let's go find out what's going on." They ran toward the house which had an explosion at it's roof.

They entered a laboratory with a scientist on an electric wheelchair and a Heartless on the bed.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack wondered.

"Nonsense, my devices are always perfect!" The scientist stated.

"Oh I've got it!" Jack pointed at a book. "Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

"Certainly, a heart's not all that complicated!" The scientist moved his wheelchair. "Let's get to work."

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock." The Skeleton King read from the book and the doctor took out a heart shaped beating object with a lock on it.

"We need the key to this thing first!" He exclaimed.

"I'm gonna unlock it." Sora stated and Aika turned to him with an angry look.

"Are you crazy?" She asked in an angry whisper.

"If they're successful, then we won't have to fight the Heartless, right?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't think it's that simple, besides we don't know what would happen if they do get a Heart." She mumbled.

"Oh come on, we won't know till we try." He stated. "I wanna see the Heartless dance, don't you?"

"No." Her and Donald said in unison.

The brown haired boy walked up to the heart and opened the lock on it.

"My, that was amazing." Jack stated. "Uh and you are…?"

"Sora." He answered.

"Sora, I'd like you to be a part of this years Halloween." Aika pouted at this; she wanted to be a part of Halloween too. Besides her outfit was scarier than his childish one.

"What's this Heartless doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently." He answered. "What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system." Jack walked up to the doctor. "He's quite a genius! Okay doctor let's continue. The ingredients for a heart; Pulse. Emotion" There was a frog on the table.

"Terror." The doctor added as a large spider moved its 8 legs on the table.

"Fear." The doctor scratched a glass and Aika covered her ears; what a horrible noise. "Hope and despair." There was a double headed snake on the table. "Mix them all together and you get a heart!"

The doctor flipped a switch and for a moment, the Heartless sat up and stared at them which freaked Aika out. But then it lied down again; the experiment was a failure. The doctor then suggested getting memory and they were to find a girl called Sally to retrieve the memory.

"Ah, what's your name? You look very scary." Jack asked and she turned to him.

"I'm Aika, Sora's best friend." She answered. "It's nice to meet you Jack."

"Pleasure's all mine." He shook her hand.

"By the way, I just wanna warn you. Be careful around the Heartless they may look scary but they're dangerous." He nodded.

They got out of the lab and the Mayor started to shout.

"Jack! The Heartless are completely out of control. We can't stop them!" He ran to him.

"Maybe our experiment triggered something. Don't worry Mayor, we'll sort things out." He reassured the scared Mayor and Aika and Donald glared at Sora.

They went through Guillotine Square and fought the Heartless with the help of Jack. They got to the Graveyard and fought Heartless there too. A ghost dog with a bright red nose called Zero came out from his grave and flew to Jack.

"Zero, have you seen Sally anywhere?" He asked.

The dog flew behind one of the many gravestones and they heard a girl's shriek. A rag doll with red hair stood up and turned to the others.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"No, everything's going great." The brunette crossed her arms and glared at him. "We're going to have the best Halloween ever! All we need is your memory."

"Memory, you mean this?" She lifted her hand and in her hand were a bunch of forget-me-nots. Aika stared at the flowers and smiled sadly; if only it was that simple in her case. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't we try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it." Sally looked down very worried. "Trust me, you're gonna love it."

They went back to laboratory and fetched something which portrayed surprised. Just as the doctor was about to try doing the experiment again this small child with a Skeleton mask on tripped the wheel chair over. Then another child with a devil mask caught the heart and a girl with a witch mask laughed. The trio all ran away and Aika shook her fist.

"Get back here, you rotten kids!" She yelled but they got away.

* * *

Zero led them back to the Graveyard and was their lead in tracking the mischievous kids down. They got on the Curly Hill and crossed it as that was the direction the kids were going. They crossed the bridge and saw a huge mansion underneath the moon.

"I knew it! Oogie Boogie was behind the whole thing!" Jack said.

"Please tell me we get to go in there!" Aika said pointing at the mansion like a child.

"Of course." He said and she ran towards the entrance.

"Come on guys, what are we waiting for!" She called out.

They ran up the mansion and got to this Evil Playroom where they found those 3 children who stole the Heart. They threw the heart down this pipe and jumped when they heard the door open.

"Alright kids, do you know how bad it is to steal things which aren't even yours?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, whatever old lady!" Shock exclaimed and she growled. Even Sora snickered at this.

The young woman then ran towards them and they had to fight them to get answers.

"We were just following orders!" Shock exclaimed. "Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It was Barrel's fault he told Oogie in the first place!"

They went out and found a green door which read 'Torture Room' at the top. Aika was a bit sceptical about the room but Jack had a good feeling this was where Oogie was. When they entered the room, it looked horrible. There were various gadgets and traps with a roulette at the bottom.

"Oogie! Give that back!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh you want this back? Well come get it!" Oogie exclaimed as he swallowed the heart and started laughing with his belly jiggling. "Now let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" He called out and ten 2 Gargoyle Heartless appeared next to him. "This is it?" He asked and Aika laughed. "You, stop laughing! Nobody disrespects me, nobody!"

They were then pushed into the roulette and the battle began. He was very different compared to the other foes they had faced. Oogie threw exploding dice at them and summoned Heartless. But Aika and Sora hit those dice back at them. He also rolled the dice and it corresponded to an attack; 1 would mean a circular saw would appear, 2 meant Gargoyles appeared, 3 meant Wight Knights appeared, 4 meant hanging scythes appeared and rotated, 5 meant Search Ghosts appeared and 6 would replenish his energy. Sora helped Aika get up onto the platform where Oogie was and she fought him at times until he pushed her back into the pit. She then realised that she could fly with these wings and would rescue, Donald, Goofy or Sora from the hanging scythes or the circular saws.

When Oogie was defeated he ripped into 2 and bugs kept on falling out. Aika's face paled; this was really creepy and the bugs were alive!

"So that heart was a failure after all." Jack said.

"You can't create a heart. Everyone is born with one." Aika stated and he nodded.

"You're right." He agreed.

They all exited the mansion and crossed the bridge. The ground started shaking and Aika and Sora felt the bridge getting loose. The brown haired teen pushed Sora to safety and the bridge snapped.

"Aika!" He yelled and looked down. She was holding onto the broken bridge and she helped him up. They turned around and gasped.

"What the…?" The mansion transformed into a huge Oogie Boogie.

They jumped back down and fought the purple globs around the mansion, with Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy taking care of the bottom half and Aika took care of the top half as she could fly with her wings. When they defeated it, the Mansion disappeared and the Keyhole appeared. On the moon So Sora and Aika locked it.

* * *

 _Laboratory:_

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked.

"Don't feel bad Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." She held his hands and looked up at him. "Next time, we'll do it together." Aika couldn't help but stare at them and sighed with her cheek flushed pink; she pictured her and Riku.

"I bet you're thinking about Rikuuuu." Sora sang and she punched his back.

"Mind your own business!" She shouted and the others laughed at her.


	10. Chapter 10: A different Riku

Just as Aika falls for him, Riku turns out to be a dick.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 10: A different Riku**

Aika felt something hit her head and she woke up instantly. When she did, she looked around at her surroundings. It looked like she was inside some kind of animal.

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled and Aika yawned loudly whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay, Aika? You passed out." Goofy asked and she nodded.

"Y-yeah, I think I was just tired." She stated.

"You should take it easy." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, where are we?" She asked.

"Uh, y'know I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy answered.

"Well, that's normal." The brown haired teen stated sarcastically.

"And for today's weather: expect showers." He added and another chest fell on Aika.

"Ouch!" She shouted. "Heavy showers." She joked.

"Hey, who's there?" Donald shouted and they saw Pinocchio's head pop out from behind a big chest.

"It's me!" Aika eyes sparkled; he was so adorable.

"Oh it's just Pinocchio!" Donald said. "Pinocchio?!" He asked shocked.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked from Sora's shoulder.

"Where are you going Pinocchio?" Aika asked curiously and he walked off.

"Come on everybody, after him! Quick!" Jiminy said and they followed him.

"Oh my, so the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness." They met an old man on what remained of a washed off boat. "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I travelled all over for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So you seem to know Pinocchio quiet well." Geppetto picked something up. "I hope he was a good boy in my absence."

"Why of course he has!" Jiminy smiled.

Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right Pinocchio, Pinocchio?" They looked around and he wasn't there.

"He must be around." Goofy said.

"Or he must have walked off. Don't worry Mr Geppetto, we'll bring Pinocchio back." Aika grinned and they went in search of the puppet boy. They walked into the first Chamber.

"What are you doing?!" Sora asked a bit harshly and Aika glared daggers at him whilst slapping the back of his head.

"You're gonna scare him." She mumbled murderously and then turned to Pinocchio with a sweet smile.

"Come on Pinocchio let's go back. We'll have a race once we get back, okay?" She stated

"Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy pointed out.

"Come on Pinocchio! This isn't a time for games." Sora said and Aika turned to him.

"Sora, he's just a little kid. Cut him some slack." When the brown haired boy was about to counter back she heard Riku's voice.

"But Sora, I thought you liked playing games? Or are you too cool to play with them now?" Aika's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop.

"Riku…" She whispered.

Aika ran up to him and jumped onto him with her arms around him. She had missed him so much and just needed him beside her. She didn't know why but whenever he saw her, she would feel this weird feeling.

"Aika…" He mumbled and wrapped an arm around her. "What's up, this isn't like you…" She pulled away from him instantly and looked down with pink cheeks.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku answered.

"What about Kairi, where is she? Did you find her?" Aika asked.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He said cockily.

"Oh come on!" Sora huffed and Riku took Pinocchio's hand and was about to ran off. But Aika quickly grabbed Pinocchio's other hand. He looked at her and she looked up at him with a stern look.

"Riku, I'm taking Pinocchio back to his father." She stated.

"Aika, relax. We're just having fun." He smirked. "Don't be a killjoy, now." Her hand loosened when she heard that tone; he was…different and she didn't like it. He took this opportunity to run off with Pinocchio and Aika and Sora ran after him quickly.

* * *

 _Riku…_

"Why do you still care about that girl and the boy?" Maleficent asked. "The boy, your best friend has deserted you, as well as that insolent girl."

"That ' _insolent_ _girl'_ has a name you know!" He roared.

"Oh, why I'm sorry. It seems that you have a soft spot for her." He looked down at this.

"I don't care about him, I was just messing with his head a little to see what he does." Maleficent raised her eyebrows amused.

"Yes, I can see that clearly about the boy. But it seems that you're not doing anything to the girl." Riku placed a hand onto his heart. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The heartless prey upon it." Maleficent said and Riku gripped onto his shirt.

"Mind your business." He shouted out and the witch went through a portal of darkness. Riku stared at the ground and sighed.

"Pinocchio!" He heard Aika's voice and turned around. "Riku!" She sounded like she ran a marathon and panted heavily.

"Aika…" He mumbled and she looked up at him with her eyes flashing with rage.

"What's the matter with you? What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Don't you realise what you're doing?" Sora added.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem to be interested in running around, showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do." Sora mumbled.

"Riku, what the hell? This isn't like you!" Aika growled. "Riku, what happened to you…? You've changed."

"How do I know you won't change after you get your memories back? You won't need me, mom or Sora afterwards and you'll desert us." Her eyes widened and something in her snapped. But she chose not to say anything or let it all out. For Riku to say something like this really hurt her and even Sora saw it. They heard Pinocchio shriek and he wasn't there anymore. She hopped onto the platform Riku was on.

"Sora, let's go." She stated through her teeth. Aika then turned to Riku with an emotionless look.

Riku didn't see it coming when his best friend slapped him on the face. This slap wasn't a weak ass slap but one so hard that he fell off the platform. He held his cheek and it was burning up; it left a red mark on his cheek. He had never been slapped so hard in his life like this. She looked down at him with a glare but had tears in her eyes.

"You dick." She growled and the others went through the portal. Aika hopped down and held out her hand. "Now get yourself back up, we're going to save Pinocchio."

"Aika…" He mumbled as he took her hand.

"One. More. Word." She threatened and squeezed his hand painfully. The young woman pulled him up quickly turned around, climbed onto the platform and went through the portal.

When she and Riku entered the chamber, they saw this heartless with tentacles and Pinocchio was trapped in a cage inside it.

"Aika, what do we do?" Sora called out and she examined the body of their enemy. She watched it's movements and noticed his head.

"Avoid it's attacks and tentacles and attack his head with a few combos." She answered and Riku looked at her; she was so smart and strategic. "Sora, you attack the head, I'll distract it!"

She ran towards the Parasite Cage and Sora ran to it's head. The brown haired boy started to attack it's head and the older girl started to distract it.

But then, it noticed Sora and started moving it's tentacle towards him. She blocked the attacks and then it moved both tentacles. The left tentacle was about to hit Sora and the right was about to hit Riku. The young woman ran towards Riku and then threw her Keyblade towards Sora's side. Her Keyblade blocked the attack from Sora's side and she smiled. Aika, however, jumped in front of Riku and got hit in the stomach. She shrieked and Riku's eyes widened. He held the girl and was about to take out a potion.

"Aika, are you okay?" He asked.

The Parasite Cage was about to whip Riku, but then Aika got in the way again. She shrieked and cried as it whipped her and then it wrapped its tentacle around her and threw her to the other side of the chamber. Her body hit the wall really hard and she fell onto the ground. Riku started running towards her quickly and got hit in the process. But he didn't stop running and Aika saw this. He kneeled down in front of her and made her drink a potion to heal her, whilst getting whipped in the process. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he bit his lip and gritted his teeth together trying to hide his pain from her. Her eyes watered and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and then she saw another tentacle leading their way. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No…I'm sorry." She pushed him out of the way and got hit by the tentacle. This time, she hit her head on the wall and fell unconscious…


	11. Chapter 11: Being a Mermaid

There's a mini hint in this chapter and I have a feeling you guys are gonna love it. I hope you guys notice it.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 11: Being a Mermaid**

Aika opened her eyes and regained consciousness. For some odd reason, she was in the water and then noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy; but they looked different. Donald was an half Squid, Goofy was a Turtle and Sora was a Merman with a blue dolphin fin.

"You're okay." Sora sighed with relief.

She looked down and gasped as her cheeks went red. She wore a blue seashell bra with a starfish in the middle and pearls as the straps and her fish tail was blue but she could see all the colours of the rainbow on the blue as the tail moved.

"Wow, you look so pretty." Goofy grinned.

"Hey, didn't you always want to be a mermaid when we were kids?" Sora asked and she looked at him with a pout.

"Sora!" She giggled and gasped. "I fell unconscious. Is Riku okay?" The others looked at each other and then her best friend looked at her. They agreed to tell her what happened.

"Riku…is okay!" Sora lied and the others glared at him. But Aika she smiled and sighed with relief.

"I hope we find him soon." She stated. "And Kairi." The young woman started to swim around and giggle. "I'm a mermaid!"

Relax Sebastian." A girl said and Aika turned to them. "They don't look like them, right Flounder?" The yellow fish also hid behind the girl.

"I don't know they look a bit weird."

"Yes, they do look a bit strange." She said and the brown haired girl smiled. "Why hello…"

"Hi." She raised her hand with a grin.

"Where are you from?" The red haired mermaid asked curiously.

"Um, somewhere far away and we're not really used to these waters." Sora answered hesitantly.

"Well, Sebastian can show you how to swim." The mermaid said.

"King Triton won't like this!" The red crab pointed out and she rolled her eyes. Sebastian started to teach them how to swim and all and they got the hang of it. Just as they were about to move onto self-defence these Heartless appeared and the others hid. Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy began fighting them and it was a bit hard to fight whilst swimming.

"They might be heading for the Palace!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Then we have to go after them, we'll help!" Sora said and they started to swim to the Palace whilst fighting Heartless along the way. Aika was about to get hurt by a Heartless until the mermaid defended her.

"Thanks." Aika smiled.

They approached a merman who had a beard and a crown as well as a trident. "As long as I have my trident. I will not tolerate any of those creatures into this Palace."

"Daddy!" The mermaid exclaimed.

"Oh Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there." Her father said. "Strange creatures lurk outside."

"But-" Sora covered Aika's mouth from saying anymore. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His majesty, King Triton." He announced.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked.

"They saved helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel answered.

"They don't look familiar." Sora was about to say something but Aika covered his mouth; she knew he was bad at lying.

"We're from an ocean far away and came to see you, Your Highness." She bowed down and he smiled.

"Yeah, we're here to find the keyhole." Goofy added and Aika face palmed; he looked convinced.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"It's-" Just as Goofy was going to answer King Triton interrupted.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!"

"But Daddy!"

"Ariel not another word! You are not to leave the Palace, is that clear?" Ariel turned around and swam away with Aika swimming after her. But before she done so, she turned to King Triton.

"Great father you are." She stated sarcastically and then Sora, Donald and Goofy followed her.

"Come to my grotto I want to show you all something." Ariel said and they entered. Aika and Sora looked around with awe so many things from their world were treasured here.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I have collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday I want to see what's out there." She reminded them of Riku. "I want to see other worlds, does that sound strange?" Ariel asked.

"No, it doesn't." Aika answered. "There are people who want to explore other worlds."

"Hey, why don't we try and look for that keyhole you were talking about?" She asked.

"But your father…" Sora begun.

"Oh he treats me like a little girl. He never wants me to do anything. He just…he just doesn't understand."

They started to explore around and fight heartless. They got to the grotto again and Aika and Sora noticed a blue crystal on the wall. The young woman swam towards it and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Could this be…?" She asked and heard someone yell.

"Ariel you disobeyed me once again." They turned around shocked. "I told you not to leave the Palace." Then he noticed what was on the wall. King Triton raised his trident.

"Daddy no!" Ariel cried and he shot at the wall. "How could you…" She sighed sadly and swam off.

"And you!" He pointed at Aika and Sora who gulped. "You're not from another ocean, you're from another world."

"Ummm…" She mumbled.

"Then you 2 must be the key bearers." Their eyes widened as they looked up; how did he know.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"You may fool Ariel but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail! As the key bearers you must already know that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." He scolded.

"Of course we know that, but-" She tried to persuade him but he did not want to listen.

"You have violated this principle. The key bearers shatter peace and brings ruin." This made her really angry.

"How do you know what? What do you know about the things we've done?!" She exclaimed. "Of course, you don't know anything about what we're like." She crossed her arms; even Sebastian knew she had a point.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your keys." He stated and she grinded her teeth together. Her fist was trembling with anger but she didn't want to take it out.

* * *

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy swam back to the Palace and when they got there was an ugly, fat octopus with light purple skin, white hair and red lipstick.

"Why look, we have company!" She smiled and they noticed that King Triton's trident was in her hand and that the King was injured. "I'm afraid you're a little late my sweethearts." And the octopus disappeared.

"Daddy." Ariel sighed.

"Your Highness!" Aika swam towards him and helped him sit on his throne.

The trident…We must get it back." The King mumbled.

"Come on let's go!" Sora exclaimed and they were proceeding to the exit until Ariel saw to them.

"Wait, I'm going with you. My father is hurt and it's all my hurt. I have to stop Ursula." She said and followed them.

"That's right, I'm right behind you Ariel!" Sebastian said and they made their way towards Ursula's Lair.

"Come out, you can't run!" Donald shouted.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian said and Ursula showed them her war face which was scary. First of all, Aika and Sora started to use magic on the cauldron. Then after, they took on Ursula. Those eels floated in the water and disappeared into the darkness. "You'll pay for this!" Ursula yelled and left. They swam after her quickly.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" She yelled and their surroundings started to tremble. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power."

There was a cloud of smoke come out from the bottom of the ocean and Aika grabbed Sora's arm and swam as quickly as she could away from the smoke.

When they got up, they turned around and screamed. Ursula was massive. She grabbed the brown haired teen by the waist like a bug and cackled. Aika screamed and tried to wriggle her way out.

"So you must be Riku's little girlfriend." She smirked and the young woman turned to her. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

"What do you know about Riku?" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

"That he'll give himself up to the darkness." Ursula answered as she kept squeezing her.

Aika's eyes widened as she screamed with tears falling down her cheeks; the pain was excruciating and she couldn't breathe. Her vision was starting to go blurry and her body became weak.

Something inside Aika awakened and she summoned Eos of the Dawn. She raised her Keyblade and controlled the powers from her heart and channelled it to her weapon. The tip of her Keyblade glowed and golden chains came out of her weapon and wrapped themselves around Ursula's arm and hand. The Sea Witch shrieked and let go off her. The chains disappeared and Aika sunk down. She opened her eyes and looked at her weapon; what was that?

"Aika, are you okay?" Sora asked and she nodded.

"Sora, I'm gonna leave the strategy up to you. You're gonna have to learn to plan on your own." She stated. "Now examine the enemy and tell me it's weakest point." They swam around Ursula and dodged her thunder attacks. He noticed whenever Aika got near Ursula's head, she'd headbutt her away.

"Her head!" Sora exclaimed. "Combos on the head!"

The young woman nodded and swam up to the head and did a few combos. Sora would cast Stop on Ursula which proved effective for a little while. They finally defeated Ursula and sunk into the darkness. A powerful light came out of her hand and there appeared King Triton's trident. Aika smiled at her friend and gave him a heads up.

* * *

They were in the grotto and the trident glowed and floated from Ariel's hands. It connected with the trident on the wall and there opened a keyhole. Sora and Aika pointed theirs Keyblades at the keyhole locking it.

"Aika, about you're home. Tell me what it's like?" Ariel asked and Sora frowned as she looked up at the young woman. But Aika placed her hand on her heart and smiled as she looked up at Ariel.

"I know it was a beautiful place, I was truly happy there and was surrounded by people I loved." She answered with a tear falling down her cheek. The red haired mermaid smiled at her reassuringly.

"If you can travel the worlds, then maybe I can." The Princess started to swim up. "So many places I want to see. I know I'll get there someday! I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it!"

"Well if you find it, do me a favour and let me out of it!" Sebastian said and they laughed at this.


	12. Chapter 12: Faith, trust and Pixie Dust!

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 12: Faith, trust and Pixie Dust!**

Sora and Aika got on this ship and the brown haired teen felt eyes on her. She turned to Sora who was staring at her curiously.

"Why are you staring at me, like that?" She asked.

"Do you remember your home?" He asked curiously and she shook her head.

"No, but now I know what home felt like." Aika answered and he smiled.

"I didn't think you'd come here, Sora, Aika!" They heard Riku's voice and turned around to see him with crossed arms.

"Riku!" She exclaimed.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked and Riku growled at this.

"Are they that important? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking…about her." He stepped to his left to reveal a lifeless Kairi who sat upright. The young woman felt her heart break and grinded her teeth together.

"Kairi!" She exclaimed.

"That's right. While you both were off goofing around, I finally found her." The brown haired teen gripped onto her fist.

"RIKU!" She yelled and was about to ran up to him. But then he was blocked off by a hook.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy!" A pirate who had black locks and a hook as a hand said.

Aika looked up at him with a determined and pissed off look in her cool blue eyes. When Hook looked down at her, his eyes widened and he took a step back. She looked exactly like the man who fought him 10 years ago.

"Get out of my way!" She exclaimed and he took out his sword.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to lay a finger on her!" Riku shouted but Hook didn't listen. He swung his sword towards her, but she swung her Keyblade against it. The sword fell out of his and she aimed her weapon at him.

"Move out of the fucking way." She said though her teeth and he moved as his face went pale. She then looked at Riku and he felt a bit intimidated from the fearful glare. "Why are you siding with the Heartless?!"

"The heartless obey me now. Now I have nothing to fear." He replied cockily.

"You're stupid! The Heartless can swallow your heart." The brown haired 14 year old countered back.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." He stated.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Aika replied. "Riku this is so dangerous, just stop all this!"

"And what?" He asked.

"I…I made a promise to Mom, I won't let her lose you!" She placed her hand on her chest. When she mentioned his mother, he looked down sadly and shook his head. "Riku please."

"This is the only way." He said. The silver haired boy raised his hand and a shadow type of Sora appeared in front of them. Then a trap door opened from underneath the blue eyed boy and he fell into it. Aika gasped at this, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Riku no…" She pleaded and he turned to her with pain in his eyes. He slowly turned around and walked away.

"Let's get under way already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land. Come on Aika, let's go." He gave orders.

"I'm not going anywhere, if it's with you." She muttered and he looked back. She ran towards the trap door and he raised his hand.

"Aika!" He shouted but she jumped in.

Aika fell face first onto the ground and groaned with pain. She stood up slowly whilst rubbing her forehead.

"Aika, are you okay?" Donald asked curiously and she looked up. Sora, Donald and Goofy were on top of each other and she couldn't help but snicker at this.

"You guys look like a colourful sandwich!" She joked.

"Aika, you're just hungry!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hm, we need to get out before I get so hungry I'll eat all of you." She wondered out loud and stood on a barrel and looked outside the door. The others went quiet and she turned around. "I'm serious." Their faces went pale and Sora laughed nervously.

"How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" She heard a boy ask. The boy was dressed in green and had ginger hair.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy said enthusiastically and there was a silence. "Okay fine then. Have it your way."

"No, wait can you help us?" Aika asked. When the boy looked at her, his eyebrow rose up suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked the boy.

"I'm just waiting for someone." He answered.

"Who?" Sora questioned and a glow appeared and spun around Aika.

"Tinkerbell?" She asked and the little fairy tilted her head to the side.

"How did you know?" The boy asked.

"Someone used to read me stories about Neverland and Tinkerbell." She answered. "And a boy who never grew up." The boy smiled and nodded. He then looked at the fairy with crossed arms.

"Tinkerbell what took you so long?" The glow turned into a fairy with a green dress and blonde haired tied up in a bun. "Great job, so you found Wendy?"

"Hold on, there was another girl there, too?" He asked and Tinkerbell pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha! She must be pretty jealous." Donald pointed out and Tinkerbell kicked Donald. Aika couldn't help but giggle at this with Tinkerbell laughing too.

. Tinkerbell flew out of the room they were trapped in.

"Come on Tink, open the door!" The boy said.

"Ahem!" Sora cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm Peter Pan." Aika's eyes widened and she gasped with shock; he was Peter Pan!

"I'm Sora." Sora said and Peter turned to the girl.

"How 'bout you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm Aika. It's nice to meet you, Peter Pan." She grinned.

"Okay we're in this together but only 'til we find Wendy." They got out of the room and were walking; all except for Peter Pan who was flying.

"How come you can fly?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Anyone can fly? You wanna try?" Sora was about to ask, but Aika pushed him and got there first.

"Oh, can I?" She asked with excitement. Tinkerbell appeared and sprinkled some pixie dust on them.

"Achoo!" Aika sneezed and Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to fly but couldn't. But when the teenager tried, she opened her eyes and was flying.

"Woah!" Sora said.

"I can fly!" She exclaimed.

"How are you doin' that?" Goofy asked.

"All you need is faith, trust and a little bit of pixie dust!" Peter exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later on…_

"Hey, come on! Let's get up there." Peter Pan said. It looked like Wendy was in trouble and Kairi was there as well.

Sora and Aika ran everywhere to find Kairi. The girl felt like there was something quite off about her and that she didn't respond at all when Sora called her. But when he lifted his hand out for her, her hand fell. Something wasn't quite right.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed and she snapped out of daze.

Riku stood there holding Kairi in his arms. Her fist tightened and she ran towards him. Just as she was about to catch up to him, Sora's shadow appeared in front of her and she jumped back. Riku ran off and the 2 best friends summoned their Keyblades.

They fought the shadow and it proved itself stronger than Sora. The real Sora was getting beat up, but Aika kept protecting him and fighting for him so that he wouldn't get hurt. She got hurt in the process but it was worth it if Sora was safe. She defeated the shadow and was panting heavily. Sora ran up to her and she smiled at him.

"Aika!" He called out.

"I'm glad you're okay." She stated. "Come on let's go. We need to get Kairi."

They headed outside and Riku was nowhere to be seen. Hook stood there cackling which really pissed Aika off.

"Quite a codfish that Riku, running off with that girl without saying goodbye." He said.

"Shut up!" She roared.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion where Maleficent resides." The brown haired teen's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed together; was that the world Maleficent invaded, her world? "But you won't be getting there."

"Who said we won't?!" She asked through her teeth. Hook took out a lamp without fire but Tinkerbell was trapped in it instead. "You bastard, let her go!"

"Unless you want to leave your pixie friends behind? Then you can't go and find Riku. Give me the Keyblade!" He yelled "It's the Keyblade or the plank."

She then noticed something very odd, it was a crocodile in the water; what was it doing in the sea?

"What the hell is a crocodile doing there?" He asked.

His face paled and he turned around as he shrieked like a little girl. Aika got an idea and smirked, this could get Tink away from that rotten Pirate! When Hook turned back around again, she wasn't there. "Where is she, where is that girl?" He asked. Then the heartless started to step towards Sora, who had to get onto the plank. He took one last breath before falling backwards.

Something sparkling flew and saved Sora. When the blue eyed boy opened his eyes, he was in the air and the person who saved him was Aika, glittering with pixie dust. She held him with an arm around his torso whilst winking at him.

"You've gotten heavy!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Aika!" Sora shouted.

Then Peter Pan snatched Tinkerbell from Hook's hand. Peter, Aika and Sora stood next to each other when they landed onto the boat again. The boy in green freed the fairy from the lamp.

"We didn't think you would be here Peter!" Sora said.

"You don't think I was going to leave you both and Tinkerbell behind, did you?" Peter asked rhetorically. Hook and Smee were nowhere in sight and suddenly 10 Heartless were in front of them.

"You ready?" Aika asked them and they nodded. "Okay, let's do this!" Within just a few minutes, they defeated the Heartless with ease.

They were outside a door and Peter knocked on it. "Is that you Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook sounded very afraid and Sora, Aika and Peter covered their mouths from laughing. The ginger haired boy held his nose and impersonated Smee perfectly. "Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them. In that second, Hook came running out and looked around. Quietly Peter tiptoed up to the pirate and picked him with his dagger.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed and turned around. "P-Peter Pan, blast you!"

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

"Not so fast!" He took out his sword and they started to fight. As Aika fought Hook, he felt like it was a blast from the past. She didn't look like that boy 10 years ago, but her strength and determination was like his too.

When they defeated the pirate, Peter chucked him into the water. When Hook saw the crocodile he screamed and started swimming as fast as he could as the crocodile chased after him.

"I can't believe it! I fought a pirate. Wait 'til I tell Kairi, she wouldn't believe it." Sora said and Aika thought he'd still be upset. She placed her hand on his shoulder and she smiled at him.

"We'll find her." She said.

"I know." He replied and she really admired his hope.

Tinkerbell land on Peter's shoulder and started speaking to him..

"What, there's something at the clock tower?" Peter questioned.

* * *

They reached a city and saw this massive clock tower. It was night time, so the only sources of light were the moon, stars, lights on the streets and the clock. They saw Wendy who was sitting on the tower. Aika and Sora pushed the longest hand of the clock to the top. Then all of a sudden the clock started to sparkle and glow. A keyhole appeared in the middle and they locked it.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other again any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is." Peter answered and they held hands. They watched the pair and Donald started laughing. But Aika covered his mouth with both her hands and they stared at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched Peter Pan and Wendy with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but imagine her and Riku staring into each other's eyes. She slowly let go of Donald and Sora tapped her shoulder.

"Don't you ever wonder what a star is?" Sora asked.

Aika looked up at the starry sky and then saw 2 glowing stars glowing more brightly that the others. She placed her hand on her chest and sighed. Her blue eyes twinkled like those stars.

" _Aika, every star up in the sky is another world. The light is their hearts and they shine down on us like a million lanterns." A man stated._

" _Well, one day I'd want to visit each and every world!" A younger girl exclaimed. "Terra, do you think I'll be strong enough to do it?"_

" _I don't think so, I know so."_

"Each star represents a world and the light Is their hearts." She said.

"We've only visited a few of so many." Her friend replied. "I wonder where Neverland is."

The wind made Aika's hair dance and she took a deep breath. The girl closed her eyes slowly and then she heard another conversation.

" _Cloud, is Neverland real?" A girl asked._

" _Well I've never been there." Cloud answered._

" _Uncle Squally says it isn't real."_

" _Don't listen to that stupid Uncle Squally."_

" _Uncle Squally is a big poopy head." She exclaimed and Cloud laughed._

" _You see those 2 stars over there?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _ **Neverland is the second star to the right, and straight on till morning."**_

Peter Pan turned to the young woman who said those words. They stared at her and she opened her eyes with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She had this beautiful and gentle smile on her face and she sighed with delight.

"It is real, Cloud…"

* * *

Omg, Aika is gonna remember! And Cloud is the first person she remembers!


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening her past

Okay so imagine the music box as Noctis's theme from FFXV. I wanted to go for a peaceful yet happy and innocent theme.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 13: Awakening her past**

They went back to Traverse Town to ask Cid to install the navigation for the Gummi Ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy went to buy some potions and ethers. Aika decided to stay with Cid as he installed the navigations on the ship.

He was trying every tool in his tool box to fix something. The brown haired teen then picked up something and gave it to his by instinct. He took the tool and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Princess." He stated and his eyes widened. She couldn't help but smile at this but didn't know why. All of this seemed familiar and…perfect.

"You're welcome." She murmured.

"You think you're ever gonna get your memory back?" He asked.

"My memories are coming back very slowly." She stated whilst placing her hand on her forehead. "But I still feel like I'm missing a bigger part of my past."

"Well, you kinda are." He stated. "You had a life before you came to us, a happy one and you'd always tell us about it."

"Really?" He nodded, got up and wiped his hands. The man sat next to her and she frowned.

"You gotta found out that part of your past on your own, but always remember." Cid stated. "Don't ever give up, okay?"

"But…" She mumbled.

"Hey, I did not raise a little bitch." He crossed his arms. "I raised a bad ass girl. Now I want you to go to Hollow Bastion and kick ass. Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah!" She shouted whilst punching her fist in the air.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion:_

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally arrived in Hollow Bastion. They stood on a floating rock and looked up to see a Castle in the distance. The brown haired teen kept staring at the Castle and she felt her heart beating faster. There was something about this place…

"I've been here before…" She mumbled. "A long time ago."

Then all of a sudden they heard a roar and they wondered who it was and where it came from.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Let's find out." Sora stated and they started to jump and glide on these floating rocks where were ahead.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless. So tell me, how did you get here?" Riku asked curiously to a beast dressed in a purple cape and pants. The Beast placed his claws onto his chest.

"I simply believed; nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what." Riku's eyes lowered and sighed; Aika…

"So here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The Beast yelled.

"Take her if you can." Riku said nonchalantly and the Beast jumped onto the rock he was on. The silver haired boy did a backflip and swung his Keyblade at the Beast, who landed on the rock he was previously on. He roared with agony and dropped to the ground. Riku's smirk dropped when he heard a shout.

"Noooooo!" Aika yelled and stood in front of Beast. "Riku, what are you doing?!" She asked with tears in his eyes. Riku's glare softened and he was about to step forward but Sora stood in front of her.

"Stop!" The brown haired boy assumed that his best friend was going to hurt the Beast.

"So you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for both of you." He stated.

"Sora, we've always been rivals, and even now, haven't we?" Riku glanced at Aika for a moment, and she clenched her fist; this wasn't the same Riku before. "You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…" Sora trailed off.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." The girl's eyebrows furrowed together and she grinded her teeth together; she hated being ignored.

"I think you're forgetting something." She growled. "I'm a Keyblade Master too!" Aika yelled whilst summoning her Keyblade in her hand.

"Are you really gonna challenge me?" He asked.

"Aika wait." Sora stood in front of the girl with a Keyblade in his hand.

"Oh wow, you're challenging me too? This is hilarious." Riku laughed.

"As if you haven't realised yet!" Riku barked back.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the Keyblade choose…its true master!" The silver haired boy raised his hand up. Sora's Keyblade started to tremble as it shone and disappeared.

"Huh?!" Sora asked.

"What the hell?" Aika whispered.

"Maleficent was right, you don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me to save her now and I will save her." He stated. "Only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door and change the world."

"You're wrong." His best friend growled and glared at him. "Give Sora his Keyblade back!"

"Sora was just the delivery boy. Sorry, you're part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku chucked a wooden play sword. Sora fell onto his knees and his palms were on the ground. "And you, you won't even need me anymore. So why should I bother with you, anyway?"

Her blue eyes widened and filled with tears. She felt those tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Her heart was slowly break and she placed her hand on her chest whilst taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe he'd say that.

"We have to remember our mission, we must follow the key." Donald said.

"Yeah, you're right. That's what the King said. But…" Goofy agreed and sighed then they both walked to Riku's side.

"We're sorry Sora." Donald apologised and he sighed sadly. Riku turned around and walked away without looking back.

"Sora…come on." She mumbled.

"What's the point?" He asked.

"We still need to rescue Kairi." She stated. "And you don't need your weapon. Your heart is your strongest." Aika held up her hand and Sora took it. She pulled Sora up and they smiled at each other.

The Beast started to walk slowly and groaned with pain. Sora ran up to his side and shouted. "Don't move you'll hurt yourself." Aika walked to his side as well and placed a hand onto his back.

"He's right, if you move more than your wound will hurt badly. She mumbled gently.

"Why…Why did you…you both come here?" He asked. "I came to fight for Belle." The Beast stood up straight and growled. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Sora picked up the wooden sword.

"I came here to save Riku and retrieve my memories. I won't give up on either of them." She stated. "I'll never give up."

They started to walk to the Castle Gates and when they reached there, there were so many Heartless. It took them around 15 minutes to go and open the various gates and get into the waterway. Then they got to this massive door and opened it. Aika and the Beast protected Sora from any harm.

"Be on your guard, the both of you. They're close I can feel it." The Beast said as they entered a hall. They took a few steps forward until they heard something and they turned around. They saw a woman dresses in yellow she had pale skin and brown hair. "Belle?" The Beast asked and just when he was about to walk up to her, the Princess turned into a heartless.

"Sora." They heard Riku's voice say and they pulled away. "Quit while you can."

"No, not without Kairi." Sora shouted.

"The darkness will destroy you!" The girl growled at Riku's comment, look who was talking. His whole outfit changed.

Aika's eyes widened with fear and she took a step back. Her heart stopped beating and her voice came out all shaky. It was as if she saw a man with a mask and the same outfit Riku was wearing but more black and red. She shook her head and looked up at Riku with determination.

"The darkness may destroy someone's body but not their heart. As long as Sora has light in his heart, the darkness can never destroy him. But we should be telling you that the darkness will destroy you!" She pointed at him.

"This is me and Sora's fight. You have no place in this." Riku stated.

"No." Aika stated loudly and her Eos of the Dawn appeared in her hand. "I will fight."

"You, come on! You're not even strong, just strategic. Brains alone won't get you anywhere." Riku smirked. Aika's hair danced in the wind and she smirked and laughed whilst shaking her head.

"You're wrong." She said. "What I do, I do for friendship."

 _A man stood in a Keyblade Graveyard and held his Keyblade in his hand. He stared into the distance with such determination and strong will in his blue eyes. "What I do, I do for friendship."_

The young woman ran towards him and began to fight with all her strength. He was still as fast as always but Aika was the only one who could actually fight Riku back then. She avoided his lunging attacks, counterattacked him when she got the chance and performed melee attacks as much as she could. Now it was Riku who was struggling and he skidded back when she swung her Keyblade at him. His clothes returned back to normal as he panted. The silver haired boy looked up at her and she looked at him with sweat running down her face and she was panting.

Sora's Keyblade returned to him and Riku looked shocked. The brown haired teen turned to her friend and he held his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy ran and stood in front of him.

"But how?!" The silver haired boy asked.

"My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" Sora exclaimed.

When Sora said this, something inside Aika reacted. She turned to him and gasped. It was Sora she saw, but a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes; it was someone from her past. It was Ventu-

"How could this be?!" Riku shouted and she turned to him.

"Give it up Riku, the darkness will be your downfall." Aika stated and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah, well I know what your biggest weakness is. Here." Riku took out something from his pocket, winded it up and threw it to her. The music box fell onto the ground but didn't break.

When the music played, Aika fell to her knees and froze. She listened to the music box played and it played with her heart strings. Her memories came coming in like a tidal wave. Each and every memory, whether it be sad or happy made her feel complete. She remembered everything there was of her past. She could now remember Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Cloud. But more importantly she remembered the past before meeting them. She remembered her sister like friend, Aqua, her best friend Ventus and Lea. She remembered her closest best friend Kou from Radiant Garden. She remembered her father Master Eraqus. But more important Aika remembered the most important person in her life; Terra, her dearly beloved brother.


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

So many Terra parallels! This is the most intense and emotional chapter of the story.

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 14: Sacrifice**

Aika was still kneeling on the ground and Riku was long gone. She smiled to herself with tears falling down her cheeks; tears of joy and relief. She picked up the golden crankshaft music box and held it beside her heart.

"Aika…" Sora mumbled and she grabbed onto him. She hugged him tightly and he laughed nervously whilst hugging back.

"I remember everything!" She cried and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted her shoulder and smiled. He pulled away from her and she wiped her tears. "Come on, we still need to get Kairi and Riku back."

"So your heart won this battle?" The Beast asked and they turned to him with a smile and nodded. Aika stood up and ran up to the Beast.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

Aika, Sora, Donald and Goofy went up and walked through a door, where they assumed Riku went through…

"So I see how the path has emerged at last." Riku said to Maleficent as they looked up at something that looked like a heart kind of keyhole. "Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent smiled.

"Unlock it and the heartless will overrun this world." The silver haired teen warned; his voice was different.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me! Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence!" Riku smirked and the Keyblade of people's hearts appeared in his hand.

"Oh." Maleficent's eyes widened at this and walked up to Kairi's body. "Impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here. It must be her!"

"Do you think it's Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I'm sure of it." The witch stated. Then they heard a bang. "The King's fools are nearby. I'll go deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the Princesses." Maleficent said as she left and Riku glowed blue.

* * *

The four friends ran into the Castle's Chapel. They saw Maleficent and she smiled wickedly at them.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now the Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora exclaimed.

"You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of darkness?" She cackled.

"Oh yes we can!" Aika exclaimed.

"Why if it isn't Terra's sister." She smiled.

"What do you know about my brother?" The brown haired teen growled.

"That the darkness was his downfall." Maleficent answered and held out her staff in front of Aika. The globe of the staff glowed green. "Like your brother, there must be darkness in your heart just to be awakened."

"S-stop it!" She panted and she glowed green.

"I have power over sleep." Maleficent stated.

Aika's head fell and she turned to her friends. Her Keyblade appeared in her hands and she looked up at them. Donald and Goofy took a step back but Sora stayed there. Aika's pupils disappeared and she looked like she was being controlled.

"Aika, no you've got to wake up!" Sora exclaimed and she took a step towards him.

"You are under my command now, dispose of them!" The witch shouted.

Aika held her Keyblade towards him and the tip was touching his chest. Just as she was about to strike her Keyblade through his chest, she stopped and closed her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?!" Maleficent shouted and she turned to her. The young woman opened her eyes; they were normal and the green aura around her disappeared.

"My heart is not a toy to be played with!" She yelled.

"It cannot be." The evil woman growled.

The platform Maleficent stood on rose up and she summoned Darkball and Defender Heartless to fight for her. When they defeated the Heartless, Aika casted Gravity on the platform and Donald casted Aeroga on both Aika and Sora. The 2 best friends ran towards her started to unleash some combo attacks on her. She even casted lightning on them but the damage was less thanks to Donald casting Aeroga on them. When she was defeated, She touched her heart and stepped back into a pink orb and disappeared.

* * *

They went through to a secret area which looked like a huge ballroom but was plain.

"Riku!" Aika called out and gasped when she felt the dark aura coming from him and saw something in his hands.

"Is that…" Donald trailed off and Riku nodded.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate…" Her eyes started to widen until she saw Riku pierce the Keyblade into Maleficent's heart and Aika took a step back. "BEHOLD!" They watched on in horror but Aika was frozen with her eyes wider than plates and filled with tears. "Now, open your heart and surrender it to the darkness." Riku stated.

"Riku, don't!" The young woman shouted but he didn't listen.

He took out the Keyblade out of her and Maleficent started to glow.

"This is it. This power! Darkness…THE TRUE DARKNESS!" She screamed and glowed green. Then from a smoke of green appeared an enormous dragon.

" _Don't give up, Aika!"_ She heard Aqua's voice in her head and she nodded.

The Wayfinder on her Keyblade began to glow and she placed her hand on her chest. "I'm gonna need your help." She mumbled and the young woman glowed a blue aura. The young woman ran towards the Dragon and casted Blizzaga, Firaga and Thundaga on her enemy. Even Donald was impressed with her magic. Sora was about to get burnt by the first but Aika ran towards him and casted a barrier around them. She took his hand and ran to a root in the Easter side of the hall.

"Okay Sora, this is a dragon we are dealing with so it will breath fire, so be careful. Also, attack its head!" She exclaimed.

"How do I reach?" He asked.

"Climb on her back and attack her head from behind. Use your Strike Raid and I'll use Ars Arcanum." She answered. "Come on, let's go. Use this root as a last minute area to heal yourself. She won't be able to attack you here."

The 2 best friends started to run toward the dragon from both sides so Maleficent didn't know who to attack. Sora climbed onto her back and ran towards her neck whilst Aika climbed on its front leg. Sora threw his Keyblade back and forth and the young woman glowed gold and attacked with a flurry of powerful attacks.

The black dragon fell to the ground and Haruka hopped back from being crushed. The dragon's body started to burn and turned into a black clock; Maleficent's cloak. The witch was defeated. Riku stepped onto the cloak and smirked.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet of the darkness after all." He stated.

What?!" Donald asked.

"The heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." The silver haired boy answered and the cloak disappeared.

"You're a puppet of the darkness too." Aika growled and he glared at her. He turned around and walked through a pink portal.

They started to explore the Castle even more and fight the heartless until they finally got to the Grand Hall.

They ran up the steps and it was as if Goofy couldn't enter. They gasped when she saw Kairi on the ground like a lifeless doll.

"Kairi!" Aika exclaimed. Sora ran up to her and held her in his hands.

"Kairi! Open your eyes. Kairi." Sora shouted with tears in his eyes.

"It's no use Sora." They heard Riku say and looked up. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

"You're not Riku! What the hell did you do to him?!" Aika yelled.

"They Keyhole cannot be completed. So long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps." Riku jumped and floated down to the ground.

"The Princess? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked.

"Yes and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time, she awakened." He said.

"Whoever you are! Let Riku go! Give him his heart back." Aika glared.

"Not until he gives back the Princess's back her heart." Their eyes widened and she turned to the boy. He shrieked and his chest sparkled. "Don't you see yet? The Princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"K-Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked.

"I know all there is to know." The possessed Riku stated.

"Well, who are you then?" Aika questioned.

"It is I, Ansem! Seeker of Darkness." The girl's eyes widened.

"Ansem?! No way!" She knew the Sage King of Radiant Garden was Ansem, there could be no chance they were the same person!

Ansem started walking up to them but Donald ran towards him. The evil person who possessed Riku pushed the Duck out of the way and she growled.

"So I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me to everlasting darkness!" He yelled.

Just as Ansem was about to strike his Keyblade into Sora's heart, Aika stood in front of him and blocked the Keyblade from going any further with her own. She swung her weapon towards him and he skidded back. The evil man shot a cloud of darkness towards Sora but Aika jumped in front of it. She panted with sweat falling down her forehead.

"Aika…" He mumbled.

She stood up and turned around. The young woman opened her eyes; there was nothing but strong will and determination in her blue eyes. She lifted her left hand and summoned her Eos of the Dawn again.

"You may be powerful." She growled. "But I will not let you hurt my friend!" She yelled.

Aika ran towards him and stroke her Keyblade at him and he was even more powerful than when she fought him last. He passed around her but she dodged quickly. When she tried to do a combo on, him he just counterattacked with a more powerful combo than hers. The young woman was getting beaten up to a pulp but she did not let herself die.

The young woman stood up breathing heavily with her hand on her heart and shook her head. She was not going to give up and she was not going to let him hurt Sora! He started to jump swing his Keyblade at her but she kept dodge rolling around. He made a high leap and tried to stab her but she dodged as quickly as she could. After time went on, she got really tired and so did Ansem. He threw his Keyblade at her but she dodged again. After many attacks, she fell onto her knees and he started to fight her again more aggressively and ruthlessly. Something within him didn't want to stab her in the chest. She was bleeding all over, with gashes all over her body, blood coming out from her mouth, her ribs were broken and she felt like she couldn't move. He kicked her and she fell flat to the ground.

"I've had enough of you." Ansem stated.

The young woman's vision was blurry and she started to close her eyes. Ansem was making his was towards Sora who was crying and held Kairi tight. The young woman's fist began to tremble and she stood up even though it killed her. Ansem raised his Keyblade and stroke it towards Sora, but then he gasped as his eyes widened.

Aika stood there as the Keyblade went through her chest and she had her Keyblade through Ansem. She stared at him with tears in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks. Ansem took a step back and even he had a tear fall down his cheek.

"Aika!" Sora yelled with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Aika, NO!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Sora, take care of Kairi, will ya?" She mumbled and laughed. "Donald, Goofy, thanks for everything keep an eye out on that idiot." She looked up at the man in front of her. "Riku…I'm sorry. I love you."

Her Keyblade fell out of her hand and disappeared. It was as if for just a moment, Riku came back to his senses. An orb of light came out of Aika's chest and flew up then disappeared. Riku opened his arms and wanted to catch her, but when he was about to her body turned into small orbs of light and flew up.

"Aika, no…please come back!" Sora cried and a tear fell down Kairi's cheek.


	15. Chapter 15: She remembers

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 15: She remembers**

"W-where am I?" The young woman asked in a dark abyss. She was slowly falling down the endless darkness and there was nothing that can save her. "Am I falling into the darkness? Is there nothing for me in this world? Just darkness…"

* * *

"I have to release Kairi's heart…" Sora stood up and picked up the Keyblade of Heart and held it up; this was the only way Kairi had to wake up. Donald and Goofy ran up to him and shook their heads.

"Sora, no!" He shouted and the brown haired boy grinned goofily.

Then then stabbed himself with the Keyblade. Six orbs of hearts came out of the Keyblade and returned to the six Princesses of Heart. Another orb came out of Sora and returned to Kairi who opened her eyes. She stood up and looked at Sora.

Sora!" Donald yelled and Kairi ran up to him, opening her arms as Sora fell into them, but turned into sparkles which floated up.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. "No, he can't be. I won't let him go!"

Then out of nowhere a man appeared. He had tanned skin, orange eyes and long white hair; it was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

"It seems you are have woken up Princess of heart. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." He started to walk towards Kairi.

"Don't make another move!" Donald shouted.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked.

Suddenly a Neoshadow appeared and stood in front of Kairi, Donald and Goofy whilst facing Ansem.

Ansem Seeker of Darkness stopped walking and his arms started to tremble.

"Impossible!" He said under his breath and Riku appeared in front of him a ghostly version.

"No. You won't use me for this." He said.

Riku opened his arms and stopped Ansem from hurting them.

"Riku!" Kairi called out.

"You've gotta run, the Heartless are coming." He said. Kairi nodded at this and they started to escape. The Neoshadow decided to follow after them but stopped. It turned around and saw another Heartless, that wasn't hurting it just following. It walked up to the Heartless and raised its hand and the Shadow Heartless touch the Neoshadow's hand. Then they ran off from the Grand Hall, following the others.

* * *

When they got to the Entrance Hall, Donald started hitting the Shadow Heartless on the head. "Confounded Heartless. Get lost will ya?" The Neoshadow Heartless stood in front of Donald and he started it too. "You too, go away!"

"Sora? Aika? Is it really you?" Kairi asked and they looked up at her. Heartless appeared and Kairi stood in front of them. "This time, I'll protect you."

A Heartless was about to jump onto Sora, but Kairi hugged the Shadow Heartless. There was a bright light and the Heartless turned into Sora's body. Sora hugged her and smiled.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Kairi, thank you." He stated.

Another Heartless was about to jump on them but the Neoshadow started to fight. Kairi turned around and watched the Heartless fight it's 'comrades'.

"Wait!" She called out and the Heartless turned to her. She ran up to it and hugged the Neoshadow. There was a bright light and when it died down, Kairi was hugging Aika who still had her injuries and was still weak. Nonetheless, Aika looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kairi." She mumbled and the auburn haired girl grinned. Kairi helped Aika stand up.

"Aika…" She turned to Sora and smiled at him. But then more Heartless appeared and he stood in front of the 2 girls. "This time I'll protect you."

"Sora…" She mumbled.

Sora, Donald and Goofy started to fight the Heartless but even more appeared. They were growing tired and Aika wanted to fight but couldn't. They heard the Beast roar and jumped in front of them, fighting off the Heartless.

"Come with us!" Sora shouted.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now go!" The Beast roared.

"Be careful!" Aika exclaimed and he nodded.

* * *

They all ran off and went into the Gummi Ship. They went back to Traverse Town, and just as they arrived, Aika fell unconscious fromher wounds. They went back to the Small House to ask the others what to do. When Leon saw Aika, his eyes widened and the others were shocked.

"Aika!" Aerith cried.

"She's alive, she just needs to heal up." Sora stated. Leon took Aika and placed her onto the bed. Aerith got a fist aid kit and started to wrap up her wounds.

"What happened to her?" The brown haired man asked and then Sora explained everything that happened. He sighed with relief but shook his head.

"That girl is always so reckless." He stated. "The darkness is flowing out of that keyhole…"

"That's why. No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere." Aerith said. "The only way to stop them is…"

"Seal the keyhole, right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said.

"We can't just stay here, we have to do something!" The brown haired 14 year old said. "I've got a friend back there."

Aika opened her eyes and breathed heavily. She sat up and the others turned to her. "S-Sora!" She exclaimed with tears falling down her cheeks and the said boy ran up to her.

"Aika." Aerith mumbled.

"R-Riku, please save him." She cried.

"I will, don't worry." He reassured her but she kept on crying. Aerith wrapped her arms around her and Aika's head rested on her chest. She hushed her and she closed her eyes.

"That's right; you have one more friend to worry about." Leon said. "Riku's Keyblade must've been born from the six captive princesses' hearts just like that keyhole you saw." He looked at Kairi. "Of course, they didn't know Kairi was a Princess. So, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed the princess's hearts should have been freed. Don't worry Sora, if anyone can save your friend can."

"Aika…make sure you rest up." Kairi stated.

"Yeah, I want to see you fine, when I come back." Sora grinned and she nodded.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy left the house and she opened her eyes. They all walked up to her and she sighed.

"You guys are angry at me, I know. I told you guys nothing would happen but…" Tears fell down her cheeks. "I had to do it, to protect Sora." She cried. "I'm so sorry. I know you guys lost me once, but I had to."

"Aika…it's alright." Aerith stated.

"As long as nothing else bad happens again, ya hear?" Cid said.

"We forgive you." Yuffie smiled and the brown haired teen looked up at Leon who glared at her.

"I remember it now." She grinned with tears falling down her cheeks. She turned to Aerith and nodded. "I remember picking flowers with you in the Gardens, Aunty Aerith." The woman gasped and then Aika looked at Cid. "I remember helping you build your things, Grandpa Cid." He smiled with a tear falling down his cheek and then she looked at Yuffie. "I remember training with you and you'd let me win." Yuffie grinned and pinched her cheeks. The blue eyed girl placed her hand on her chest. "I remember Uncle Cloud reading me bed time stories." Aika looked up at Leon with a beautiful grin. "I remember when you used to make my meals." Leon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back. "I remember all of you, welcoming me and treating me as if I was family. I remembered when you would always be there whenever I was sad about missing my father or Terra. I remember all the things you've done for me and how much I love you all. I remember everything."

"Our baby remembers." Cid stated.

"She remembers." Aerith cried.


	16. Chapter 16: It's never goodbye

Final chapter! Wooh!

* * *

 **Her Selfless Heart**

 **Chapter 16: It's never goodbye**

Aerith healed Aika but even then, she needed more time to recover for most of her wounds. After much arguing, Leon decided to take her with them back to Hollow Bastion to see Sora. Her arms, legs and stomach was was covered with bandages and Aerith helped her walk slowly. Before they left, Aika and Aerith walked into the Secret Waterway to see Kairi.

"Kairi." She smiled.

"Aika, you should be resting!" Kairi pouted.

"Kairi, this can't wait." The brown haired teen stated. "You're gonna be going home soon and so will Sora. But I won't be able to go with you because I still need to heal up.

"Aika?" The said girl had tears falling down her cheeks and she sniffed. She gave her a bottle with a letter in it.

"I want you to give this to my mother. Just promise me this." She stated.

"I will." Kairi said.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Aika smiled.

"Promise, you'll come back." She nodded.

"I promise." Aika said and they hugged each other. "Take care, flower girl." Kairi smiled at this; they both remembered they were friends in the past.

Cid, Aika, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie boarded a Gummi Ship and went back to Hollow Bastion. Leon and Yuffie would fight the Heartless as they headed to the Grand Hall.

"Sora! You did it!" Aika called out relieved and Sora came out of the portal.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came in Grandpa Cid's ship." She answered.

"This is our childhood home." Aerith stated. "We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared." Leon said.

"It used to be so peaceful." Aika sighed.

"If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored, including your island." Aerith stated

"Really?" Aika and Sora asked. Aerith nodded with a smile.

"But it also means goodbye." Yuffie sighed.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again." Aika's eyes watered up and she looked down.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie added.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you guys with the Gummi Ship." Sora stated and his best friend looked up at him.

"It's not that simple." Leon pointed out.

"Before this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" The dark haired ninja asked.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divide them." The brown haired woman added.

"The Heartless broke those walls." Yuffie said.

"Which means the Gummi Ship will be useless." Aika stated.

"So you're saying, we'll never…" They nodded at Sora.

"We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other." Leon stated.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith smiled.

"Besides I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie grinned.

"Sora…" Aika walked up to him and he looked down. "Aw brighten up Sora. We'll see each other again. I promise!"

"But Aika…" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find a way." She said and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"You better rest up, okay?" He said.

"Sora, just promise me. Give that Ansem guy hell for me. And don't forget to examine your enemy whilst fighting." Aika stated. "And I want you to give this to Riku…"

She took out something from her pocket; something she had been working on for 3 weeks now. It was a Wayfinder similar to her own but a turquoise colour.

"Tell him, that him and I share an unbreakable bond and no matter where we are, our hearts and destinies are always intertwined." Aika mumbled gently with pink cheeks.

"You love him." Sora stated and she kicked him.

"Now get going!" She exclaimed and he started walking. Before he left he turned around and waved. "I promise you, I'll find a way to see you again! Remember, it's never goodbye between us!" She yelled and a tear fell down his cheek as he smiled.

"You got it!" He shouted and then left. Aika placed her hands on her chest and smiled.

"You think he can do it?" Aerith asked and she nodded.

"I know he will." She said. Aika's hair started to dance in the wind and she looked back at where Sora once stood. "Sora, I know you can do it…Sora, Riku, Kairi…Mom…We'll meet again…soon."

* * *

 _Riku:_

The silver haired teen looked at the turquoise Wayfinder and felt his heart squeeze. Tears fell down his cheeks and he smiled to himself. He couldn't help but laugh a little and sigh.

"I love you too, Aika." He mumbled before closing the Door to Darkness.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands:_

Misaki stood on the seashore of Destiny Islands with a letter in her hand. She looked up at the starry heavens above her and then looked down to read the letter Kairi gave to her;

 _To my dearest mother,_

 _It's me Aika. I know what you're thinking and you must be very angry and worried about Riku and I. But let me tell you about what has happened. The good news is that I got my memories back and I've found Riku. Things however have gone sour. Riku was possessed by this evil man who wanted to destroy the worlds and fill them with darkness. However, somewhere inside my heart I know Riku is okay and he's free. But we won't be coming home for a while. I don't know where Riku is and I'm pretty injured from a fight I got into so I won't be able to go after him just yet. But I still am keeping the promise I made to you. After I recover, I will train to become stronger. When I'm strong enough I will find Riku and I will bring him home as promised. It may take time, but I will not give up. I always remembered what you told me. I believed in myself and I believed in my heart. Mother, I just ask of one thing from you. I want you to wait for us, however long it takes, wait for us and don't stop believing in us. I do not want to say goodbye, because I'll return someday. We will come home to you someday. I love you mother, and will never stop loving you. As my father would always say;_

 _May our hearts be our guiding key_

 _Aika_

Tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled. The silver haired woman looked back up at the starry sky and saw a shooting star. She clasped her hands together and made a wish; for her children to be safe. Misaki did not give up hope because she knew that someday no matter how far it was; her children would come back to her.

The End


	17. Epilogue: Keyblade Master

**Her Selfless Heart**

 **Epilogue: Keyblade Master**

Master Yen Sid sat in his room on top of the Mysterious Tower. He was patiently awaiting the person he had summoned. 10 years ago, his dearest friend Master Eraqus made him promise that he would train his child. There was a knock at the door and the Master looked up.

"Come in." The door opened and the person came in. They stood before Yen Sid and he smiled to himself. "Oh how you remind me of both your father and your brother, my child."

Aika stood there, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. It had been just 2 weeks since Sora saved all of the worlds from Ansem and her wounds had healed up quickly. She placed her hand on her chest and her bowed her head with respect.

"Master Yen Sid." She stated and stood up normally. "Master, what have you summoned me for."

"Aika, long ago, your father made me promise that I would train you once you became ready." He stated. "But this will not be any normal training."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"I will train you and will later put you through, the Mark of Mastery." Her eyes widened and she gasped; she couldn't believe her ears. "When you will be successful, you will be a Keyblade Master."

Aika smiled at this and nodded; this had been her dream for as long as she could remember. She placed her hand on her chest with her eyes determined. "I will do my best, to become a true Keyblade Master."

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

Tah-dah! Here is the title of the next story to come up. Which will be set during 358/2 Days! I hope you loved this little Epilogue and this story!


End file.
